The World's End
by Chunk127
Summary: Buffy uses certain knowledge she learned about what will happen Halloween to her advantage as a hidden secret is about to rise up on the hellmouth. YAHF
1. Sore Losers

A woman in black looked at the control Panel wondering how on earth it came to this? They're gods on this planet. The humans should have trembled beneath their feet with the yellow sun at their side. Yet here they are at the brink of defeat thanks to a tiny group of humans, a Martian, a Thanigarian and most important of all a traitor. The fruit didn't fall far from the tree and as a result she's now happy that Lara had to die alone.

The woman turned to her commander the anger clear on her face. Their dreams die at the hands of such weaklings. "General Zod, what are our orders."

Zod looked as the Justice League cut through another line of defense. "How did it come to this Faora? Kal El, he shares our one weakness with our enemies."

"Jor El's madness courses through his veins sir. He cares more about humans then his own race." Faora offered seeing the last line fall. Zapped by the machine that wretched bat creature has been wielding.

Zod saw the last line start to fall. Earth was to be a new Krypton. A chance for his people to start again. If these humans won't give up their planet for the greater good, if they seek to lock him back up, he'll raze the planet before he surrenders it. "This is a fight we can't win Faora, drop our contingency."

Faora's eyes widened why can't they wait on that. "If we can escape the zone we can try again it's no reason to drop this on any planet."

"Kal El won't be so naïve a second time. Drop it Faora." Zod ordered his eyes heating up to a deep shade of red.

Faora looked at him but frowned. "Maybe we can just terra form Mars?"

Zod glared at her giving her a look that would make the devil jump. "And have the humans wipe us out in nuclear war under Mars red sun no. No race wins us or them."

Faora brought up the map. "Where do you want us to drop it?"

Zod looked over the map. "Here the system of California in the village of Sunnydale."

Faora nodded if she's back in the zone she'll send seven billion to hell in retaliation. "As you command."

Faora fires the project away as it descends to Earth. Zod's ultimate war machine a little of herself, General Zod, Brainiac, Doomsday, and the earthling known as John Corben. God help the human race, even Zod feared what he made to destroy Kal El and his people.

Faora turned around as the Justice League broke through the door and Batman took aim at the last two Kryptonians. Little does Zod know the weapon will take thirty years to activate when it was fired so if they escape the zone early they'll kill Kal El and his allies all at once, conquer this world, and turn the thing off.

Faora saw the warrior woman from the Land of Themyscira and lunged at her.

Diana quickly threw her lasso at her as she and John Stewart the earth green lantern quickly apprehended her in threads of rope and a cage of green energy.

Zod rushed Superman but Clark easily dodged the attack and threw him down as a weakness came over Zod Faora and Clark.

The Flash had a mischievous smile looking at the green rock in his hand. "Ta da"

Zod looked at Batman charge the device and focused on Superman. For all thier bravado it's back to the hell of the phantom zone thanks to him. "Do you think this ends when your soldier pushes that button. It will never be over Kal. It might not be today or tomorrow but one day your world will drown in its own blood. And on that day you, and the rest of your miserable pet humans will have wished that on this day you would have kneeled bef…"

Green Lantern smiled seeing the kryptonian a general go out like a light. He looked over and saw Shayera Hol with her mace in hand.

Shayera looked at him. "What? We've all heard that at least three times this week already."

Batman activated the device sending Zod and Faora back to the phantom zone with the rest of Zod's men. When that threat Zod spoke of rises; they'll stop it.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks to everyone whom read, reviewed, favorited and followed 31 days of Scoobyween last year. This is the sequel to the epilogue but I'm going to try to make it through this story without having to read the prequel which is 31 YAHF one shots. Not sure if this will make 31 days but going to try.


	2. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

A man in red and blue looked around and saw demons all around. Steve Rogers looked around wondering what happened to the world? Is he in hell? It feels like he can't go a block without seeing a demon attack. He looked to the sky and saw a ten foot tall… he's going with ogre falling rapidly towards him. He quickly stepped aside as the ogre landed on top of a car and a group of demons followed suit. He just went from the helicarrier to this world of demons in one second. He hopes Sharon isn't in this town. He's not sure how but he's pretty sure this is all Tony's fault. He pulled down his mask and put his shield on his arm. He's Captain America and there's people in trouble. He has work to do.

* * *

><p>A warrior pulled far form her time looked around the world as she now sees it. She sees demons all around chasing down humans. Demons all around guess that redemption bit was kind of a wash with all the demons walking around freely as if they own the place it's clear where she went. She definitely went to the bad place. So, she's in hell. It's not like she didn't earn her place here after all. So what if she spared woman and children. It was still fathers, sons, brothers, and husbands she massacred by droves. What redemption did she deserve for that? She was Xena, the warrior princess after all. She looked as a pirate seemingly came to as he pulled himself out of the car. The car bent around his body.<p>

The pirate looked at the girl in essentially armor used as a miniskirt. "Pretty girl."

Xena rolled her eyes and just kicked him in the face knocking him back out. She looks up and sees the demons flying all from one place. That seems to be a good place to start looking around. At least someone is fighting the demons here.

* * *

><p>Captain America ran to the scene and the demons seemed to be all finished with popping up to the sky. He sees a girl run past him holding her neck. He walks up ahead and sees a young woman being scared into a corner by a man with bluish grey hair in a black wife beater and black jeans. Steve watched as a yellow circle of energy formed in the blue haired man's head.<p>

Cap wasted no time and threw his shield when to his surprise the man with the bizarre hair caught it. "Whoa!"

"Stay out of this!" The goofy haired man ordered as he threw Cap's shield back at him with such force it knocks him off his feet.

Cap got back to his feet grumbling. He really doesn't like that guy. He ran over and tackled the teenager to the ground. "Well what do I call you pal?"

"Trunks" The Young man answered set to punch back.

Steve looked at him. "So why are you attacking that inno…" He in turn was tackled to the floor by the innocent woman who now has yellow eyes and a set of teeth.

Trunks looked at him as his hands glowed yellow as the light formed at his hand. "You need help?"

"I fought a vampire or two in my day." Steve replied grabbing his shield and clubbing the vampire in the head before putting his trademark weapon at the vampire's neck. Before pushing it down and holding her there.

Trunks looked at him. "What are you waiting for kill it?"

Steve shook his head. "No, we might be able to cure her."

The vampire took the opportunity to punch the enhanced soldier in the face knocking him off her. "Do I look like Angel to you?"

Trunks looked at her and was set to blast her and finish this but a metallic circular item cut through the vampire's neck and Trunks quickly tilted his head as the metal disc bounced off the wall next to him and back towards Cap who quickly deflected it with his shield knocking it back into its owner's hands as Xena reclaimed her chakram.

Xena looked over at Trunks and saw a sword on his back, another fighter.

Trunks looked at the warrior woman and pulled out his sword. "Now, who are you?"

Xena looked at him. This kid was a fighter and unlike the guy dressed in blue and red tights he seems more then willing to fight. "I'm Xena now put that sword away or I'll take it from you." She doesn't know what this is but they can't afford to be fighting each other right now.

Steve looked at the two. Oh this isn't going well. He grabbed Trunks' arm. "No, there's no reason."

Trunks glared at her in disbelief. "You just tried to take my head off! You want me to put my sword down!"

Trunks knocks Steve into a wall with a simple backhand ready to fight the warrior princess.

Xena pulls out her own sword ready to fight until a fireball lands between them that turns into an explosion at ground level knocking them both down and away from each other.

Captain America pulls himself back up. Just one little tap. And he thought Thor and Bruce could throw a punch.

The three looked up and saw a princess for lack of a better word in a beautiful dress with blond hair. Two earrings of gold triangles.

Xena looked at the woman. "Never saw a princess capable of throwing fire before. Who are you?"

"Zelda, the princess of Hyrule." Zelda replied as she turned to Captain America and Trunks. "Two completely different people… and you're still at each other's throats! I can't believe you two!"

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

OK here we go

Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

Justice League is owned by DC Comics

Captain America is owned by Marvel Comics

Xena is owned by Renisaince pictures

Trunks is owned by Akira Toriyama

Zelda is owned by Nintendo

And I own the change in my pocket it comes up to about two fifty.


	3. The Doomed Town

Xena looked at the Princess of time. "How do you know these two know each other?"

Zelda looked at her. If she only knew who she was underneath. "We all do. We're all friends. But it's complicated. Look around, anything seem different to you?"

Trunks looked around and gave his best answer. "Less of the world is on fire? I'm assuming we're in the past but more hell like."

Captain America rolled his eyes. "The Halloween world from hell world isn't supposed to look like this."

"So what's normal?" Xena asked.

Zelda looked at them. "I can spend hours explaining but it would be easier if you just let me use my magic on you."

Trunks leaned against the wall. "Not the trusting type."

Xena looked at Zelda but backed away. She got a couple daggers in her back courtesy of trusting the wrong people.

Captain America looked at two sharing their fear but the whole world has gone to hell. He'd like to know why and how to fix it. If this Zelda's trick can save the world why not, if she attacks, Trunks probably won't let her live long enough to hurt someone else.

Zelda and the voice inside her both smiled. They knew he'd volunteer first.

Steve watched as Zelda put a palm on each side of his face. Angel's body turned gold as magic rushed through him as the vampire Angel retook control of his body. "Buffy, did you know this was going to happen?"

"She'll explain later." Zelda replied biting back a bit of anger.

Angel turned to Trunks and Xena. "It's OK it will restore your memory of how the world became like this."

Xena nodded and stepped up. If this Zelda tries something she can put the pinch on her. Zelda repeated the process as Willow Rosenberg regained control of her body and covered her cleavage with her hands as best she could. "Angel, good to see you."

Angel gave a kindly nod as Trunks looked at the two. "If this is brainwashing I'm going to break free and kill all three of you."

"Fair enough" Zelda replied as she put her hands on Trunks and Xander Harris regained control of his body.

Xander looked at everyone and saw they're all back to normal… well kinda. "Hey! Why does Angel have a power level?"

Angel looked at him wondering what he meant. "I'm a powerful vampire?"

Xander looked at him and knocked him down at superspeed with a flick to the head. "Every person on earth has a power level except for you because you're dead. What's going on? How does he have a life again?"

Zelda looked at them. "I'll explain later. Right now Xander can you get Willow and Angel to Ethan's?"

Xander simply nodded. "Yeah no problem we'll meet you there."

Angel looked at him. "And how do you plan to…"

Xander used one arm to snatch Angel by the scruff of his shirt and wrapped Willow in the other one gently. "You ready?"

Willow nodded as Xander easily took to the sky with them. The teenage Saiyan Trunks in his mind teaching him how to fly by memories.

Zelda smiled and disappeared in a show of blue light and teleported to right outside Ethan's. She looked to the sky as Xander came flying down with Willow and Angel.

Willow had an innocent smile. "That was nifty."

"Yeah well Angel looked like he was about to pass out. Who knew he was afraid of heights." Xander countered as Zelda opened the door.

Willow walked in and the first thing they noticed. Was the giant statue. "Zelda, why is Xena in my head?"

"It's the spell. Unless you want me to put her back in charge." Zelda offered.

Willow shook her head. "No, but she's saying that's a bust of Janus."

Xander looked at her. "You mean like golden eye?"

Angel glared at him. "It's a greek god about chaos, light and dark, yin and yang."

"Chunky and…" Ethan's eyes lit up in fear seeing the slayer and her people. Matching glares from the slayer and Angelus. A pulsing yellow energy from the boy's hand, and a now steel sword held from the brunette girl. "Bugger"

"So how do we break the curse, or do we leave you alone with Angelus?" Zelda asked.

"Janus, break it's statue."

Xander quickly did as told as the Halloween spell came to an end but he can feel it he's different now… he's kept his saiyan powers. Maybe even more then that with the knowledge in his head. He has to hang onto this. Even start training tomorrow.

Buffy smiled seeing the Halloween spell broken. Zelda is the farthest thing from her mind and she looks down with a smile as a golden triangle appears on her right hand.

Willow looked down with a smile as she grabbed the now plastic chakram. She gave it a throw as it bounced off the walls and her hand went up remembering how to grab it as she caught the item. She has to get Buffy to train her. She doesn't want this knowledge to disappear. The memories however not so much.

Angel had a completely different reaction feeling his heart beat in his chest for the first time in two hundred years. "My heart… am I…?"

Buffy nodded. "You're alive I'll explain everything tomorrow OK just meet up at the library during lunch tomorrow. For now I think we should spilt up in pairs and find the lost kids then get them home."

The four nodded in agreement and they were off taking the kids home. Though Xander, Willow, and Angel each need to talk to the slayer.

* * *

><p>Deep in the heart of space one of the members of the justice league is resting. A battle with Tala exhausted her and she needs her sleep. She tosses and turns seeing a small town. She sees Superman dead, his headless corpse next to a deceased John Stewart gushing blood next to a pair of ripped off wings. She watches as a yellow wall of death moves block to block destroying every thing in it's path until the welcome to Sunnydale sign is even destroyed.<p>

A dark haired woman rises from her bed in a cold sweat. She really hopes that wasn't prophetic. Why can't she just be your run of the mill fan service magician but no. Zatanna Zatara had to join the Justice League. She puts on the fishnets and tuxedo top. Why can't her life be normal, she looks to the empty bed, and how come Bruce can't spend one night without the cowl of Batman.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	4. Inner Confrontation

Buffy smiled looking at Angel her hand over his heart one last time in disbelief. It actually worked. Angel is human. Xander and Willow both excused themselves so they can go home undistracted. She imagines they each need a night to gain some semblance of rational in their new bodies and memories but at least they can take care of themselves now. So she said that they should all meet tomorrow.

Buffy looked at him. "Do you really have to go?"

Angel nodded with a bag full of chips given to him by Buffy. He doesn't know if this is temporary but he's hoping it's not. "Yeah, I just need a night. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

Buffy grabbed him by the arm she's ok with it for now but he's human and she's celebrating that. She pulled him back and kissed him Angel wrapping his arms around her pulling her close never this happy. "Tomorrow then" She wasn't taking any chances in case Angel changed back by sunrise.

"Tomorrow" Angel agreed before heading out back to his hotel he's going to have to look into mirrors.

Buffy went to sleep expecting a gentle and calm night for the first time since being called as the slayer.

* * *

><p>Buffy opened her eyes and saw the emblems for forest, fire, water, shadow, light, and spirit spread over a light blue floor with the triforce. She's in the sacred realm already, she figured this wouldn't happen for months from now.<p>

Zelda emerged from the light emblem and stared at Buffy as she walked up to the blond slayer. Buffy was expecting this meeting when she put the dress on. What she didn't expect was what happened next.

* * *

><p>The hyrulian princess slapped the slayer in the face and knocked her down. "You stupid little child!"<p>

Buffy felt her lip how the hell did she draw blood from one little slap. "What was that for?"

Zelda looked at her coldly. "You know what that was for."

Buffy looked at her and shrugged. "Not really I did a good thing tonight."

"Maybe a good thing, but certainly not for the right reasons." Zelda countered.

Buffy got to her feet. "Yes how dare I change things and make sure Xander and Willow can take care of themselves from anything."

Zelda glared at her. "It was nice what you did for your friends. Especially with what they face. But we both know the first two costumes you practically shouted for. Mine and Captian America just to make sure Angel turns good and human. And in an act of supreme selfishness, you might have doomed the whole world. If you need any proof just look at your hand."

Buffy looked down and saw the triforce of wisdom on her hand. "Rest assured I knew the risks when I cast the spell."

"You couldn't have known if you did you'd be the Black Widow or the Scarlet Witch or you would have stopped Ethan first chance you had!" Zelda countered. "The triforce doesn't have any morality it will seek out the strongest and the most brave nothing more nothing less."

"Courage goes to maybe Batman and power will go to Xander or Superman." Buffy countered.

"Or since none of you killed him courage can go to Spike who is brave enough to fight slayers for sport and power can go to Glory!" Zelda countered. "You very well could have killed us all… all because you wanted your boyfriend human."

Buffy frowned. She knows full well what that hell goddess is capable of. "It won't go to them and I had to stop Angel from turning evil."

Zelda looked at her. "Time will tell." Zelda took a moment to collect herself. She still cares about the world and will do what she can to save it. "So what magic do you want to learn first?"

"Defense, Xander has us more then covered on fireballs." Buffy replied ready to learn magic to go with slaying.

* * *

><p>Buffy woke up with a smile Magic lessons and best of all it's learned in her sleep. This couldn't get better despite what Zelda says. She's gaining multiple new weapons to add to her repertoire. Xander can just blast a demonic girlfriend with his hand and Willow can take care of herself. She doesn't regret choosing those costumes from that book... not now... not ever.<p>

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	5. Changed

Xander walked to Sunnydale high. He has to know if anyone else has been well he's going with tagged by their costumes. He's honestly wigged a little by it, damn androids. He accidentally stumbled into someone.

Xander just started apologizing on instinct. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" The student turns around revealing its Larry. "Ah, crap!"

"You want to start something. Harris?" Larry asked there's no Buffy to pull him out of the fire this time.

Xander grabbed the football player's wrist and very easily twisted it at an unnatural angle. Larry does everything in his power to make sure he doesn't shout out in pain and end up ruining his reputation if anyone finds out Xander Harris of all people is doing this to him.

"Are we done here?" Xander asked.

* * *

><p>Giles sorted the books in his library after enjoying a rather peaceful night off. Thank god demons don't go out on Halloween he needed that night off. He looked up and saw Willow walk into the library a little uneasy but still her. "Willow are you OK?"<p>

Willow looked at him and weakly nodded. "Yes, um… maybe. I'll explain once everyone else gets here."

Giles nodded he could see something was troubling her. But she seems to just want to get it out all at once. Peel off the band aid as fast as possible as it was. That was usually Buffy's way, Xander made tasteless and pointless jokes and Willow always cushioned the blow unless she was pushed too far then she'd push back.

Xander walked into the room fuming but almost embarrassed at the same time. "OK, before anyone asks, there are multiple reasons as to why Larry's head could be stuck in his locker."

Xander and Willow leaned back waiting as Angel showed up.

Giles looked at him. "Angel… you've discovered underground tunnels."

Xander looked at him. Still has a power level and is still human. "Something like that."

Willow hit him in the side to get him to layoff Angel… at least for now.

The last one in was Buffy getting ready for this afternoon. "Alright, everyone give me the finger."

"What?" Xander asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Middle fingers I need to see your hands… and a picture of my friends for yearbooks."

Xander shrugged but giving how he's feeling right now; he has no problem flipping Buffy off as Willow reluctantly joined followed by Angel as Buffy turned to her watcher. "You too"

Giles looked at her reluctantly but eventually put his finger up.

Buffy looked at them all not one of them has a triforce shard in them… at least not so far. "OK, you can put them down now."

Giles looked at her. "What was that about?"

Buffy put her own finger up and it showed the triforce of wisdom and two empty triforce pieces on her hand. "I wanted to see if anyone else had these."

Xander looked at it and recognized it instantly. "Is that a piece of the triforce?"

"The Triforce of Wisdom…" Buffy instantly pointed to Xander. "One blond joke and I'll make you pay dearly." Xander made a motion but stopped just as quickly. Buffy has a lot of ammo she can use on him.

Willow looked at Buffy. "You picked our costumes… Buffy, did you know what would happen to us?"

Buffy thought about it not sure how to answer this. "I had a feeling it might but I honestly didn't know. And I didn't want to pummel an innocent man for nothing. So I figured at least dress you guys up as people that would be useful and can take care of themselves. Then we could break the magic right away."

Xander let out an empty smile in disbelief. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" Buffy asked.

Xander looked at Angel. "That perma smile you had on your face the second the spell ended you made sure your little boy toy became human no matter the cost."

Angel glared at the boy as Willow said a silent prayer. Don't kill Xander "OK, at first I thought your problem was that I was a vampire but apparently it's not. So why don't you just tell me what your problem is?"

"Is it me and Angel?" Buffy asked. She went through this with Xander last year.

Xander glared at him for a moment before replying. "Nothing"

Angel looked at him. "Great, so you're just petty."

Xander glared at him in disbelief as the library started to shake.

Buffy let out a quiet gulp. "Uh-oh"

"No Angel, I meant nothing." The room starts to violently shake Giles watches as books fall repeatedly to the floor. "Luke nearly killing Buffy, Jessie, the Harvest, Where were you! Hiding, under the skirt of a slayer!"

Buffy grabbed his arm to pull him back but no effect it's like he's built like a steel wall now. "Xander that's enough!"

"People dying every night and you didn't do nothing but hide under a slayer's skirt to try to get to what's between her legs!"

Giles and Willow watch in shock as Xander's eyes turn green and his hair practically explodes into a gold blond with a golden aura surrounding him as books and shelves fall.

"And the one time you didn't cling to the slayer was the one time she needed you! You hid until I dragged you off your worthless undead ass to save her! And the only reason you are human now, is because Buffy felt sorry for you!"

Xander looked in the mirror he lost his temper. Which is much easiser to do now. He takes a couple calming breaths as his blond hair went back to normal brunette and his eyes went back to brown and the school stopped shaking. "In short you… do… nothing. And you don't deserve to be human right now."

Buffy looked at him. She knew that was coming at some point. "Get that out of your system?"

Xander nodded he's had a short temper since Halloween. "Yeah, I'm good. I'll have nightmares about robots for years to come but I'll manage." He turned to Giles. "Sorry about the mess, I'll clean it up."

Xander looked at Angel probably would have killed him if given the reason but human he supposes he should be happy for Buffy. "So what happens now?" Even if he is a human Angel is still a tool.

Buffy looked to Giles. "We gotta update the weapons cabinet."

"I have some ideas about that." Xander offered. "Ends up despite having anger problems and visions of a horrific future aside, Buffy couldn't have picked a better costume for me."

Willow looked at them. "Right there with you on the nightmares." She understands why Buffy did it , and was thankful she wasn't stuck as a ghost but why couldn't she have just been Gabrielle with a double staked staff. However she can take care of herself now and she owes Buffy for that. "But I could use a sword if I'm going to hang on to what Xena taught me. Also something that can be or replace the chakram." She'd like to see a vampire take her for ice cream now.

"If you find a thick enough shield I could put it to good use." Angel offered, he hates Xander Harris in every level just as the boy hates him. But he's right about one thing. Last year Angel did nothing to help Buffy. While this boy brought Buffy back from death and in doing so saved the world. He's been working on it since Buffy returned for school and Xander's right, he can't do nothing, not anymore.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	6. Reprieve

Barbara Gordon rested her eyes in her wheelchair as the elevator came to a stop and she rolled into the batcave and saw someone hard at work at the computers. She didn't think Zatanna ever spent a moment down here when Bruce wasn't here. "What are you doing here?"

Zatanna looked at her not expecting anyone at this point honestly. "This is the only time Bruce isn't looking at the monitors or has some crazy satellite feed to it."

Barbara easily accepted that answer. She's happy Bruce and Zatanna are giving a relationship a chance and of those things is protecting Bruce from the cowl. "So what are you looking for?"

"Town records" Zatanna replied. "Sunnydale California"

"Why" Barbara asked having never seen Zatanna so passionate in anything before. Except for getting her to go out to a club about a week before the Joker shot her.

"Just a bad dream Babs, I saw a whole town being destroyed by what I think was a mystical attack." Zatanna answered. "If I tell Bruce he'll move to Sunnydale but I think it could just be Halloween nightmares."

Barbara gently moved Zatanna over and looked up Sunnydale. "Well they were very heavy on crime but that's been dropping substantially eighteen percent since last year. Other then that there's nothing noticeable on this town. Except for one family seems to run it."

Zatanna smiled hearing that. "You made that look so easy. Maybe I'll take a look when I have the free time. Well thanks for looking it up Babs I'm going to call it a night since we both know how quick that can change especially with him."

"Good night Z" Barbara replied while waiting for Dinah to start her patrol.


	7. A New Home

Xander walked into the library the next day wondering how to phrase this. But at the end of the day he's sixteen. He'll have to say yes, at the very least out of pity. For a night or at least. He walked into the library and saw Giles cataloging. See he's so lonely he's cataloging at seven thirty in the morning. "Hey Giles"

Giles looked up. "You didn't call me G-man, what do you want?"

Xander looked at him surprised. "Can't I just miss you?"

Giles looked at him. "I suppose, but not likely so what can I do for you?"

Xander looked at him. "Fine, you know how houses have roofs?"

Giles weakly nodded not seeing where this was going. "Yes"

Xander looked at him trying to figure this out, "Well, yesterday was an angry drunk dad day. He shouted at me, I shouted at him, and long story short I accidentally blew up the second floor of my house so my parents screamed monster and kicked me out."

Giles looked at him. "How do you accidentally blow up a house?"

"Hey, I'm a living breathing weapon of mass destruction, I'm just glad I only blew up the roof." Xander replied seeing he's getting off topic. "The point is can I stay with you? Just for a week or two... maybe a month."

Giles looked at him. It was his friendship with Buffy that got him into this mess. "Xander, I have a cot and a spare room so you are welcome to stay, but why so short?"

Xander looked at him. "Between me and you, very soon I'm going to be well off... very, very soon if I can crack the code, in fact it's probably for the best my folks kicked me out. They probably won't even think hey Xander has money."

Giles looked at him. "Well if you're um plans don't work out. You can stay with me for the foreseeable future."

Xander nodded. "Much ablidged."

* * *

><p>The conversation came to a quick end when a swirl of green energy entered the room and Xander quickly ran to a sword and came back. However the green energy just created a picture of Buffy's house as she and Angel jumped from her house and into the library and the portal closed.<p>

Xander looked at her a bit baffled. "How the hell did you do that?"

"It's a magic spell called Farore's Wind." Buffy answered.

Xander nodded. "But I thought that only took you to the front door of something."

Buffy shook her head. "Nope anywhere I can think of in Sunnydale. These Halloween perks just keep getting better and better."

Xander shrugged. "For me and you maybe." Xander pointed at Angel "Him… definitely. But Willow has the knowledge and seeing the faces of all the people Xena killed. How do you think she's dealing with that?"

Willow came into the library hearing that last bit and simply said. "I think I'm handling it pretty well.

Buffy looked at her. "Willow it's OK to be upset with me."

"But I'm not." Willow replied. Those dreams were ancient even to Xena as long as she focuses on the battles of good Xena she'll be fine. "Giles do you have what I asked for?"

Giles nodded and went into the weapons cabinet. He pulled out a weapon that looked like the second chakram but broken at the top and bottom.

Buffy looked at it. "What the heck is that?"

Xander gave an innocent shrug. "I don't know it looks like a deformed chakram, and today's weapon of death has been brought to you today by the letter H."

Giles rolled his eyes. "It's called the reaper. Willow asked for it specifically."

Willow smiled holding the new weapon in her hand. Reading about in Giles books last year "Let's see. How this does." Willow readied it as she looked around the room lining up her targets. Without further thought she threw the reaper as it bounced off the bookcage, onto a tea pot before soaring back towards Willow's hands. Willow shot her hand up and caught the reaper perfectly in the middle.

Giles looked at Willow dumb founded… sweet little Willow just used the reaper wing better then most slayers. He tried it in his youth and it got stuck in his hand. "How did you do that?"

Willow looked at him. "I still remember everything Xena has… but my muscles aren't as bulky as hers and my eyes aren't as good yet but i'm practicing. If I used a real chakram I probably would have stabbed myself in the hand, but the reaper has that nice safe big old middle."

Buffy smiled and rested an arm around her shoulder. "Me and Angel are going to teach her how to fight. Then maybe Xander can teach us some things."

Giles looked at her as he pulled his glasses off and started to clean them. "While I admire this new found dedication to fighting the forces of evil from you, and I respect what Xander has done in the past, you're stronger then him, what do you hope to learn from him that you don't already know?"

Buffy looked at Giles and answered honestly. "I'm not stronger then him anymore. With the exception of maybe Superman, Wonder Woman, and this crazy blond chick I read up on I don't think anyone is stronger then him with that exploding hair trick he does."

Giles took a moment to process that as he cleaned his glasses. "Well then what do you hope to learn from him?"

"Mainly that." Buffy pointed up.

Angel looked up in open mouth shock seeing Harris right under the roof sitting Indian style on thin air.

"Up here G-Man."

The only sound heard in the library was glasses shattering to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>

Thanks for following

This was the last chapter where I tired to flesh it out to 31. The rest of the chapters will be longer and it will just stop where it stops.

Up Next: Truncated season 2


	8. 25 Moments of season 2: Part 1

#1 Fire

Xander watched with Giles and Angel leaning against a tree. Well apparently Buffy is going to be teaching Willow a bit of the magic she uses today. So good for his best friend. On a side note patrolling has become a joke anymore, just aim your hand and the vamp dies. This is just to help Willow a little further along. He watches as Willow's hands do what Buffy does.

Angel watches from training he knows of two ways Buffy tends to use this fire attack. One is a mini barrier of fire spreading out about six feet from her in all directions. The other is a tiny little fireball that acts as a grenade blasting the target to ash.

Xander watched as the barrier formed around Willow that quickly grew as big as a building.

Angel watched as the fire grew is that normal. "Is that normal?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "Oh crap!"

"DODGE!" Xander wasted no time grabbing Giles by his tweed suit and Angel by the back of his jacket and quickly flew into the air barely beating the all encompassing flame as they watched the fires engulf eighteen feet all around the forest.

Xander quickly flew down as all three ran for ground zero. Willow should be all right Buffy not so much.

Angel's eyes darted from place to place trying to see the slayer he loved. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, can't see a bloody thing outside of ash." Giles responded.

Xander closed his eyes and focused on sensing the area around him as a quiet smile came to his face. "Oh thank god, they're both fine."

Angel looked at him. "How could you possibly know that?"

Xander shrugged. "Just trust me alright as long as any of you are alive I can find you all in Sunnydale."

Angel looked at him for some reason that's not very comforting for him to have someone who hates him know where he always is.

Giles watched as the fire and ash faded away and saw Willow kneeling on the last healthy piece of forest. He also saw his slayer wrapped in a blue light like crystal.

Xander looked at her. "Buffy, are you OK in there?"

Buffy nodded never feeling better and thankful this crystal showed up at the last second.. "Yeah, I finally figured out how to use Nayru's love… shame about this place though."

* * *

><p>#2 Ford<p>

Buffy looked at Willow. "So you went as Xena right and you have pretty much become a warrior princess right?"

Willow nodded. "Yes, you pretty much insisted remember."

Buffy nodded and raised her hand showing her piece of the triforce. "And I went as an actual princess as Zelda."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Angel can tan and Xander can level a block on a whim. Where are you going with this?"

Buffy looked at her. "So are we actual princesses now?"

"No" Willow assured her. "I like having the right to vote. Or at least I will."

Buffy shrugged. "Well, think I'd rather go with being a princess with a tiara then being pulled into Jury Duty."

"And here I thought she got over that in third grade."

Buffy eyes widened as she turned around and saw Ford. Guess that book can tell… well the immediate future because things will be changing like crazy. She grabbed the boy and slammed him against the lockers. "I'm not letting you become a vampire, now get out of town or I'll have my friend Xander kick you in the balls so hard there's a chance you'll break orbit at mach 7."

Ford quickly fled there's another hellmouth in Cleveland. It will put half a continent between him and the furious slayer.

Buffy turned to Willow. "Mochas?"

* * *

><p>#3 Invention<p>

Giles looked at Xander come in that night with a smile; which was weird seeing the girls patrolled tonight as Buffy and Willow gave him the numbers. Another ten dead demons in Sunnydale. Giles looked at him. "What are you so happy about?" He's usually only this happy about fighting anymore."

Xander smiled in glee he's not using this one for money as much as himself. "I cracked the code."

Buffy looked at him. "What code?" She turned to Giles rattled. "You never said anything about a code."

Giles rolled his eyes but he is curious Xander said he'd have everything he'd need in days if he could crack the code from Trunks' memories. "I think he means a code for something he was working on in private."

Xander nodded and put a sword on the table different from the one he usually swings. "And I figured it out an hour ago."

Buffy looked down at the sword and she was trying to be supportive… but she had nothing. "I'm sorry to tell you this Xander, but someone beat you to it… by a couple thousand years."

Xander glared at her. "Just watch I'm about to make keeping your secret a whole lot easier."

The three waited patiently only to see Xander push a button on the hilt as the sword disappeared in a puff of smoke. Buffy watched as the longsword was replaced… by what looks like a pill.

Willow's eyes rose up Xander watched it a lot with her and she knows what this is. "Holy crap, you figured out the capsule technology!"

Xander quietly nodded. "Yep, Vegeta's brawn mixed with Bulma's brain."

Giles looked at her. "I take it this is important."

Willow quietly nodded. "He's figured out how to transfer anything into the palm of your hand, he's rich for life."

Xander nodded in agreement. "I would be if I was going to release it."

Willow looked at him. "You're not? Seems like a quick get rich schemola."

Xander went into his pocket pulling out a capsule. "It is but well… this." He pushed the button and threw it, the capsule transformed into a cabinet. "I got this from a nest that me and the dead soldier struck the other night." Xander opened the doors revealing it as a weapons cabinet. "Now this is big enough to hide a body, So all you gotta do is stuff it. Push the button." Which he does as the cabinet shrinks into a tiny little capsule. "And that body is essentially lost forever, call me paranoid but I'm not going to risk that on the world. However for people like me Will, and Buffy whom depend on pounds of medieval weaponry it will be convenient ways to hide our arsenals.

Giles nodded in a agreement. "It's quite a mature decision. And noble to throw away all that money."

Xander looked at the Englishman almost upset. He's a good guy. But no way is he a Brady Bunch good guy. "Oh please I know of firewalls from twenty years in the future, likely better then anything on this earth given the androids. Between me and Wills, maybe Buffy as a poster girl we're going to be multi millionaires by senior year."

* * *

><p>#4 Eyhgon.<p>

Xander looked at the current dead guy first he was trapped in a cage, now he's trapped in a blue crystal inside of a cage. Xander looked at him and felt his power start to drop it's time. "Are you sure there's nothing we can do? This is his last chance"

Giles nodded solemnly. "Quite certain."

Ethan looked almost sad. If Buffy didn't know him she'd almost feel sorry for him. "I'm sorry Phillip."

Phillip dissipates into blue goo and the goo dissipates to nothing killing Eyhgon permanently.

* * *

><p>#5 Ascended<p>

Xander looked at all the nodes plugged into him. "Why am I the one who's hooked up as a guinea pig?"

Willow finished the last plug. "Giles just wants to know how much energy you can put out."

"I'm going to break this before I even get started." Xander complained.

Giles glared at him. "These circuits can take quite a bit I assure you." He turned around and saw Jenny. "What are you doing here?"

Jenny just smiled. "You think I'm honestly going to miss someone turning into a Super Saiyan Rupert?"

Giles simply turned to Xander. "Right, um whenever you're ready."

Buffy looked at the man that could very well become her greatest enemy one day and she knows it. She's here hoping to find a weakness. Maybe that's why the triforce of wisdom stuck itself in her hand. Maybe it's not about book wisdom as it is logical wisdom. Or, it's just the fragments of Zelda in her mind. She watches Xander's eyes blink between brown and green as his hair turns blond and spikes straight up. Becoming a super saiyan and shattering Giles equipment no problem.

Giles looked at the debris, Well, he was warned. "Right, just take it as high as you can go. Maybe we can get an idea from watching."

Xander shouted as loud as he could gathering up ki as the ground started to shake. Buffy watched the golden aura stretch out past her best friend as the ground started to rip apart. Lightning started striking around the aura and Buffy could swear his hair is becoming even spikier.

Xander shouted for another minute before finally catching his breath at full power.

Jenny looked at him almost stunned seeing it in real life. "Xander, you're not just a super saiyan."

Xander looked around for a reflection but couldn't find one. Buffy realized what he was looking for and pulled out a little cosmetic mirror and handed it to him.

"Have a look." Buffy ordered.

Xander looked into the mirrior and saw the spikier hair and lightning surrounding his glow. Trunks did do further training once he got back to the future… after all he was earth's only champion. "Holy crap… I'm already a super saiyan 2. Awesome!"

Buffy looked at him. "Xander… show me your hands."

Xander did as told and Buffy saw nothing. OK Zelda already showed up but where are courage and power.

* * *

><p>#6 Career<p>

Buffy was walking with her red headed best friend through the career booths. "You got it all wrong Will… I mean maybe there's a reason your name wasn't on the list… like you're too good for us common folk."

Willow nodded seeing her point if only a little. "Yeah, maybe."

Both girls turned and saw Zatanna Zatura as part of the assembly giving all the other students a magic show. However Snyder can keep the rest of the students from enjoying a day off apparently. Buffy is willing to bet that if Zatanna saw real magic the girl would quiver in fear.

Zatanna sensed nothing from the student body so it's not them. The town was on a hellmouth but it wouldn't destroy itself. She looks up and sees a blond and redhead come through and although she senses magic in both of them it's not nearly enough to topple an entire city… well give the redhead a few years. Maybe Bruce's constant paranoia is just rubbing off on her.

* * *

><p>#7 Bug<p>

"I'll have you know that I'm a winter and a summer." Cordelia informed him.

The assassin Norman just blankly nodded his head. She's not his target but he can't flat out murder her in case Buffy is here. "Are there any other ladies in the house?"

Cordy shook her head absent mindedly going through his supplies. "They're not home. You sure you don't have anything…" She tilts her head up a bit seeing the worms in his sleeve.

Xander came down the steps he tried to tell Giles Buffy wasn't here, but he insisted. He saw Cordy and the Salesman. "Hey, what's up?"

Cordelia ran for the door and opened it. "Um, he's a salesman, and he was just leaving, right? Uh, okay! Buh-bye! Thank you!"

Xander reached up to guide him out. "Okay, Mary Kay, time to..." Another mealworm crawls across Norman's cheek and into his right ear.

Xander backs away. "Time to fight!" He stuck his hands up and shouted knocking Norman out the door without touching him.

Xander looked at the man recover and saw the wound had no blood and was just mealworms closing up like nothing was even wrong. A small smile came to his face. "Yep, demon."

Xander flew at him and hit into the air with an uppercut. Xander put his hands together and just shouted as a gigantic energy blast shot from both of his hands and hit him head on vaporizing Norman. "Well, that was disappointing, top assassin my ass." Xander looked at the debris but can't help but feel like he missed something.

"Hey dweeb! Get your butt in the car!" Cordy shouted. Why does she hang out with them, these people are just too weird anymore.

Xander shrugged probably wasn't that important anyway. He snapped his head in the direction of her car. "I'm coming ya future hooker."

* * *

><p>The power that would be known as Jasmine looked at it she ruled her insect world for a thousand years and was gone for two months and just got back to put her plan in motion. Just when the plan for her birth is about to begin Angel is human and Xander and Cordy didn't do a do a damn thing. "What the hell happened!?"<p>

* * *

><p>#8 Rescue<p>

Kendra looked at Willow, Giles, and Cordelia. "So, we're just waiting for Buffy she's walking into a trap, it's no wonder she died."

Willow glared at her getting to her feet hours of Buffy is irresponsible as a slayer. Slayers shouldn't have friends. "Buffy is far more powerful then you. Hell, I might be able to even kick your butt… OK still nervous, and not feeling any better about this."

Kendra returned the glare and Willow kept her hand on the reaper wing and her capsule sword.

Giles looked at the two. "Will both of you please stop, this isn't solving anything. It's bad enough Xander ran off an hour ago."

Cordelia looked as the door opened revealing the former Zeppo with a cut under his mouth. "And speak of the abandoning Zeppo."

Xander glared at her, when a demonic power like that rises in LA and pretty much ripped twenty people apart to make the letter X you fight it first and ask questions later. "Hey, I just got done making Stonehenge and the metal demon that sucker punched me cry like little women so back off. So what happened here?"

Kendra looked down at the floor. "Buffy went ahead ta look for Angel sir, she said we ta wait for de signal."

Xander nodded. "I have a pretty good idea what that is."

* * *

><p>Willy barges through the door and strides into the church with the vampires and assassin escorting Buffy close behind. "Its payday, pal. I got your Slayer."<p>

Spike strode up the aisle angrily to meet him. "Are you tripping?! You bring her here?! Now?!"

"You said you wanted her." Willy complained.

Buffy sees Angel and Drusilla tied together at the altar as Spike fumed. "In the ground, pinhead! I wanted her dead."

Willy shook his head. "Now, that's not what I heard. Word was there was a bounty on her dead or alive."

"You heard wrong, Willy." Spike replied.

Buffy looked over and quietly whispered. "Angel."

Spike looked at her and smiled moving close to her. "Yeah. It bugs me, too, seeing him human like that. Another five minutes, though, and Angel will be dead, so... I forebear. Don't feel too bad for Angel, though, he's got something you don't have."

"What's that?" Buffy asked ready to shove an entire church pew through Spike's heart.

Spike smirked he's going to enjoy this even if it's not by his hand. "Five minutes. Patrice!"

Buffy quickly knelt down as a blue crystal surrounded her as Patrice pulled out her gun and fired to no result. Buffy smiled and waved with her hand creating a portal next to her that led to the library. Xander flew out and punched Patrice in the face so hard she flew into the air and over Angel and Drusilla as she landed headfirst in a wall.

Willow came out and looked around the room and threw the reaper wing at an angle. It curved to the right slicing clean through a vampire's neck as it bounced off a wall and headed for the altar. Drusilla's eyes can only widen in fear seeing where the reaper wing was heading next as it cut her head off and bounced back off the wall heading straight for Willow whom caught it.

"No!" Spike shouted in screaming agony seeing his sire's head fall clean off and dust. "I'm going to drain you until you are a withered husk red."

Spike threw a punch but found it caught by someone that seems familiar to him. "Didin't I try to eat you on parent's night."

Xander smiled and replied with a backhanded smack sending him stumbling backwards into Buffy whom tagged him with a spin kick knocking him back. Willow smiled and ran at him in a warrior's cry. As she kicked him twice in the stomach as she ran up the vampire and did a back flip off his face and landed on the floor feet first. Thank you lessons with Buffy. Buffy wasted no time and launched a fireball at the vampire ending William the Bloody effortlessly. All three took out capsules and pressed buttons that turned into swords as they cut down the remaining vampires. Once they were all dead Buffy ran for Angel to free him. Kendra just remained speechless in the library shock clear on her face.

* * *

><p>Xander ran up and looked at Angel. "Damn it?"<p>

"What?" Buffy asked with heightened concern knowing he can tell when they're hurt.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Relax, it's a good damn it. Drusilla didn't even break a finger."

"They healed up." Angel assured him.

* * *

><p>Patrice pulled herself out of the wall just in Time to see the scoobies leave and the portal close. She looked for her gun but, no, not worth it. Screw this She's leaving Sunnydale. She'll put Sunnydale as a black mark. No Taraka will ever come here again… unless the slayer and her friends die. besides Spike and Drusilla there's no one to pay them. Patrice calmly got to her feet and ran out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	9. 25 Moments of season 2: Part 2

#9 Wounded

Xander sat outside in the forest watching Buffy throw another leg into the fire of Ted. Given how dangerous androids he's used to are he's thankful that was so easy it was almost a joke. He's also thankful Buffy convinced Kendra to keep quiet to the council.

He looks at Angel with the huge gash on his forehead. "You know I think this is the first time I've ever seen it where the cut actually looks worse because the guy has a forty pound forehead."

Angel glared at him. "At least I don't look like a deformed troll when I fight."

"Yeah but I'm sure Cap wouldn't let the guy from Three's Company club him with a cooking skillet." Xander pointed out while looking at his head. "Bright side is you heal fast otherwards this would have taken a couple stitches."

Angel looked at him. "You know that how?"

Xander didn't pay any attention. "Got a similar knot on the head courtesy of Buffy with a desk… or the zookeeper, needed five stitches."

Angel looked at him for a moment. "Giles patched you up a couple times hasn't he?"

Xander shrugged. "Didn't always have the power of a god. Or slayer healing, or the advantage of already being dead… never thought I'd be able to say being dead as an advantage."

Angel looked at him damn it, he might be starting to respect the twerp. "Never stopped you did it? Even after she chose…"

Xander shook his head. "Buffy needed my help" He smacked the cut forcing Angel to grab his head in pain. "and you'll live."

"Just one thing… why did Buffy have to hit you with a desk?" Angel asked.

Xanders eyes widened. "Ask Buffy that one she won't tell me."

* * *

><p>#10 Nerves<p>

Willow leaned against the table at the library wondering how this happened. They set up the first firewall program tonight and it has since devolved into an argument over who can beat who.

"Look, I'm sorry Xander, but while you're undoubtedly stronger then me… I win in a fight every time it's just how it is."

"I can destroy a mountain with my pinky. I have all the love in the world for you Will, but you can't beat me." Xander said.

Willow looked at him and delivered twelve very quick thrusts to his arms, legs, chest and two to the throat. "Try powering up now."

Xander looked at her trying to even move far less power up. "What did you do?"

"Pressure points, although some of them didn't work… you might have your flashy new Saiyan anatomy to thank for that." Willow theorized as to why he's still standing.

"Take them off!" Xander shouted as Willow undid the damage causing Xander to topple over.

Willow reached over to keep him level but he pulled her down on top of him. This is a very good day. "You ok?"

Xander sat back on his elbows and gently nudged. "Will, I can't get up."

Willow looked at him. "Why not?"

"Because you're on top of me." Xander replied.

Willow looked a bit dejected but got up. She dresses in leather and Xander still doesn't notice her. Maybe she should really consider Oz again.

* * *

><p>#11 Bazeebo<p>

Buffy hit the wall with a thunderous smash. This is just great she called Willow last night and forgot to do something very important… call Xander! Now he's under the control of a demon. She's just thankful for this diamond barrier spell or she'd already be dead. She watched as Xander jumped down and resumed hitting the spell as hard as he could desperate to break it. But for now the spell holds Xander easily stuck his hand up and caught the reaper turning his attention to Willow.

Willow gave a quick gulp but stood her ground. "Come on Xander, if you're going to be a killer then it starts with me. I've been with you since the beginning from Captain Aquaman, and the yellow crayon Xander, to scary lightning glowing Xander if you're killing people you start with me, I earned it."

"OK" Xander flew towards but before his hand can gather ki he's struck from behind with a mystical blast of gold energy that surrounds him.

Buffy fought through strained sweat and breathing she's not going to be able to paralyse him he's too damn strong. She can't even move without him breaking free. Superman has to have the triforce of power it's the only explanation. "Willow, it's taking everything I've got to hold back Xander. I can't hold him and kill Bazeebo at the same time. I trained you, Giles trained you, Angel trained you, you can do this."

Willow smiled and reached into her pocket pulling out a capsule pushing the button as it became a sword. "I'll be right back."

Willow ran into the tunnel as Giles gave her an uncaring eye and simply said. "Kill her."

Willow simply rolled her eyes and struck Harmony with two back hands followed by a kick to the face to Cordelia knocking them both down and out. Is she a horrible person if she enjoyed that? She struck Giles with the hilt of the sword knocking him out and using a split legged double kick dropped Larry and Jonathan, there's just too many. She back flipped to the back of the room getting a look around she knows Xena is going to help her on this one.

She ran up the wall until gravity started taking effect then she jumped off the wall with a backflip and landed on the shoulders of Percy and Mrs. Summers. She hopped to two more able bodied people before she swan dived into Bazore's body as the sound of steel hitting flesh ran through the tunnel

Buffy watched Xander calm down as something fell off his back and immediately broke the spell on him. "Xander are you OK in there?"

Xander weakly nodded." I think so but why am I in the basement… did you take me down here?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh please, our health project latched onto your back."

Xander glared at the thing and disintegrated it with an energy blast. "Did Giles get infected too?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"XANDER!"

The teen shrugged. "What? If he had let me hard boil it like I wanted to we wouldn't be in this mess. But NO have to act honorable because I'm his house guest. And what thanks do I get a parasite up my… Just tell me Willow's OK."

"She's OK." Buffy assured him but saw her walking up covered in black goo from head to toe… "I think."

* * *

><p>#12 Wrestling<p>

Buffy calmly walked at the end of her patrol it was Friday it was her and Xander's turn because sadly vampires don't take off on the weekend. She decided to walk Xander home and just give Giles the number. Xander looked at the wide opened door. "I didn't leave that open. And G-man is way too boring to be unpredictable."

Buffy quietly nodded as she and Xander pull out capsules and turn them into swords. "So do you sense anyone in here?"

"Just two, but the place can be crawling with vampires for all I know." Xander said, dead men tell no tales and have no ki.

Buffy looked at him. "So what's it like living here anyway?"

"Well, it's OK, Giles has a TV, he's shallow like the rest of us, I sleep better, and G-man is old reliable." He opens the door and what followed next is something no one will ever know.

Two high powered girly screams as Buffy and Xander fled the room and the house as fast as their legs would take them.

Buffy looked at Xander as she panted. "Xander, did we just see Giles and Ms. Calendar…"

"No!" Xander shouted. "They were wrestling and Giles won."

"Xander"

"THEY WERE WRESTLING!" Xander's hair exploded into a Super Saiyan. "Correct me at your own risk."

"Fine, wrestling… naked wrestling..." Buffy quipped looks like Sunnydale syndrome has finally got to Xander.

"That's Roman wrestling! That's how they did it in anc… Damn it I said did it." Xander pouted as his hair turned back to normal. Just can't win. He thinks to himself as he sees a rapidly clothed Giles and Jenny walk up.

Jenny came out in clothes. "If it makes you feel any better that was comfort."

"Not really." Xander replied.

Buffy looked at the two. "Comfort for what?"

Jenny looked at them bright side is if Buffy hits her Xander's white knight complex might make him hit Buffy. "I'm a Romany gypsy I was excommunicated from my clan tonight."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

Jenny looked at her. "My people… they wanted to make sure Angel suffered for eternity. Problem is Angel's human so they wanted to curse him with the Bloodstone vengeance spell."

Xander's eyes widened that spell was used to destroy Buffy's immune system and nearly killed her. "Angel probably has the black death germs in him that probably would kill him in a gruesome way in mere minutes. Being a super soldier is probably the only reason he's still alive today."

Giles looked at him Xander's actually not that far off considering rumors that Darla was dying of syphilis when she was sired.

"I know." Jenny replied. "That's why I didn't cast it. I also put up a barrier on Angel making him immune to Gypsy magic. Angelus deserves to rot in hell for every single crime he committed. Angel doesn't deserve to die because his body was a murder weapon he's a good man, surprisingly."

"Don't get carried away on that." Xander quipped.

* * *

><p>#13 Cake<p>

Buffy looked at a box she brought in after killing the Gorches vamps. Cowboy vampires, what's next ninja vampires. Well at least she can celebrate her birthday. She works the latch and opens the box. Inside is an arm clad in armor. Buffy looks over at Giles in disgust. Suddenly the arm raises up, grabs Buffy by the throat and begins choking her. Buffy struggles with the arm. Angel and Xander try to pull it off of her and help. Between them they get it off, and Angel stuffs it back into the box while Buffy steps back and tries to catch her breath. Giles slams the lid shut. Buffy coughs as Angel helps her aside.

"Good heavens. Buffy, are you all right?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded while gasping for breath. "Man, that thing had a major grip."

Willow looked at it, Hellmouth's version of snakes in a can. "W-what was that?"

"It looked like an arm." Oz quipped not believeing Willow asked him out and it led to this.

Angel looked at the box. "It can't be. They wouldn't."

Buffy looked at his boyfriend and saw fear written all over his face. "Angel?"

Xander just looked at the box for an arm that was very powerful.

Angel looked at her. "It-it's a legend..." Giles looks at the box. "Way before my time... of a demon brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity... separate the righteous from the wicked... and to burn the righteous down. They call him the Judge.

Giles looked at it. "The Judge? This is he?"

Angel shakes his head. "Not all of him."

Buffy awkwardly raised her hand. "Um, still needing backstory here."

Giles looked at the box nervously apocalypse time already. "Um... He, he, he couldn't be killed, yes? Um, a-an army was sent against him. Most of them died... but, uh, finally they were able to dismember him, but, uh... not kill him."

Angel nodded. "The pieces were scattered... buried in every corner of the Earth."

Jenny looked at it damn it this is bad, but ironically something her clan would have approved of. "So all these parts are being brought here."

Buffy nodded easily. "By the Gorches. The vamps outside were Lyle's men."

"They're just stupid enough to do it." Angel added.

Willow looked at them. "Do what, reassemble the Judge?"

"And bring forth Armageddon." Angel finished.

Cordelia groaned another day with these whack jobs, stupid survival instincts. "Is anybody else gonna have cake?" She goes to the pool table.

Giles looked at the box and turned to the others. "We need to get this out of town."

"Angel." Jenny quickly said.

Buffy looked at her. "What?"

Jenny turned to Angel the only other adult here that no one would notice is missing. "You have to do it. You're the only one that can protect this thing."

"What about me or Xander, or Willow?" Buffy asked.

Jenny looked at her. "What, you three, you're just gonna skip town for a few months?"

"Months?" Buffy said startled.

Angel nodded in agreement, though not a single piece of him likes it. "She's right. I gotta get this to the remotest region possible.

Buffy looked at him. "But that's not months."

The incoming argument was cut off by a loud explosion. Angel and Giles looked over dumbfounded, Willow just shook her head in disbelief, and Buffy looked over and smiled seeing a blond haired Xander smile at his handy work seeing nothing but splinters from the table and a box but no arm.

"So where's the cake again?" Xander asked.

Willow quickly pulled Oz and Giles led Jenny to the cake trailing Buffy, Angel, and Cordy. Giles has seen countless times his refrigerator emptied by Xander's saiyan metabolism all the energy, he burns through a lot of calories.

* * *

><p>#14 Bliss<p>

Buffy laid asleep in a blissful calm after the hell from earlier. The Gortch boys ambushed her and Angel outside of his apartment with six shooters but between the barrier spell and the fire spell Buffy was able to scare them off. Then came hugging, hugging led to kissing, kissing led to groping, groping led to naked groping, and now Buffy's in bed naked as the day she was born.

She opened her eyes and saw a blank spot. "Angel?" She turned around and saw the vampire sound asleep. Mom's right she does roll over in her sleep. Buffy's eyes closed returning to something unfamiliar to a slayer, blissful, peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>#15 Key<p>

Xander looked at the vampire as he sheathed his sword. He watched as his sleeves fell apart but before long his arms came off. Still not up to Trunks' level quite yet. Xander lets out a sigh and following a series of cuts the vampire's legs and other bits of vampire come off as something fell out of his pocket. Xander put his hand up and blasted the remaining chunks to nothing.

Xander floated down and to his surprise sees a set of keys he takes for himself seeing it's just one key with stupid key chains he quickly takes it off.

A vampire runs up behind him but is quickly decapiatated by the reaper wing as it flies back to Willow as the redhead catches it. "What are you doing?"

"I think I found the key to that guy's motorcycle." Xander replied.

Willow looked at him. "What would you need a motorcycle for? You fly."

Xander looked at her. "The better question is why wouldn't I need a motorcycle."

* * *

><p># 16 Volley<p>

Angel sat quietly doing something a couple months ago he thought would be impossible. He's enjoying the sun. He watches Willow and Buffy spar and it's interesting. Their techniques are different but balanced and while Buffy has the edge in physical, Willow easily trumps her in magic. He turns and sees Xander in a deep meditative state with his goofy blond hair.

Angel looked over at his new weapon. Xander didn't just get saiyan power he got an incredible mind with it. Angel lifted up his new shield Xander said it's a new element tougher then titanium. But Angel will believe that when he sees it. Though he bets Xander can probably catch it even in this state. Angel thinks about it for a moment before he hurls the shield at Xander's head and to his surprise… it smacks him right in the head knocking him down.

Xander woke up shouting holding his head. There's going to be a knot there no doubt. "OW DARN IT! What the fu…? Who the hell threw that!"

Angel caught the shield and quickly refocused on the Buffy and Willow match.

Xander felt the knot and instantly knew what happened seeing Angel turn away. "You son of a…" He threw an energy ball at the back of Angel's head knocking him down. "How did I miss? I was aiming for his forehead."

* * *

><p>#17 Hairy<p>

Willow ran through the forest she's killing Xander. She'll take that weapons cabinet capsule turn it on, and shove it down his throat. This is his fault. If he had just noticed Willow had girl parts she wouldn't want Oz and he wouldn't be trying to eat her.

Willow ran into Buffy and Giles. "It's Oz, it's Oz, the werewolf it's Oz."

Giles nodded having a feeling with his tanq gun ready.

Oz in wolf form knocked Buffy into Giles and Willow knocking all three down. Since they didn't want to kill him no one brought a sword. Willow quickly grabbed the tanq gun and shot him. "I shot Oz."

* * *

><p>Author notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I wanted to give Xander some weaknesses to try to avoid god mode Xander.


	10. 25 Moments of Season 2: Part 3

#18 Gone

Buffy sat back listening to Dingos Ate My Baby on Angel's lap. Xander sitting right next to them on a much needed day off. Especially on Valnetine's day. "Wow, Oz's band plays… unique music."

"Well… they took Freebird and made it their own." Angel offered.

Xander rolled his eyes. "They suck."

Buffy glared at him. "Well don't tell Willow that, she's really digging this whole groupie thing."

Xander looked back at the stage. "Wonder why."

Buffy let out an innocent laugh. "Look at the jealous man."

Xander turned to the slayer. "Excuse me?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Willow gotta new guy and now the old guy is jealous."

Xander shook his head. "I don't feel that way about her… and even if I did time's come and gone."

Buffy looked at him. "Come on… you mean to tell me you didn't feel nothing… seeing her in that leather."

Xander got to his feet. "You see me as a girl with boy parts, I see her as a boy with girl parts now as much fun as I've had this V-day think I'm going to call it a night."

* * *

><p>#19 Elevation<p>

Giles watched with Jenny as Xander easily blasted away the last of a nest. He honestly doesn't think the teenager has faced a challenge since Halloween. Xander easily killed the last three and just sighed as the grey aura came down. He doesn't even have to go super saiyan.

Xander looked around. "This is a nice house."

Giles looked at him a little bit worried. How did he go from hunting demons to appraising houses? "I suppose it is previous owners not withstanding."

Xander looked at it. "I think I might live here."

"Xander, you are not a burden to me." Giles assured him.

Xander turned to him. "And I'm thankful to you for putting a roof over my head but how do I phrase this… well elevation."

"Elevation?" Jenny asked.

Xander looked at them but quickly looked to the floor as his face turned red. "How do I put this? Since you two are close by I can sense your powers elevate when… friends don't make friends finish this sentence."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you can feel that? I mean you don't…"

"God no, just the energy, I sense it that's all."

Giles eyes widen as he realizes he knows when they have sex. "Oh, well this is a nice place how fast can you move in?"

"Well it's Friday night, factor in sleep, Saturday afternoon have everything up to code by Saturday night." Xander replied. "As long as no one actually lives here."

Giles shook his head. "No, house has been on sale since 1993."

Xander let out a smile. "Good, so no one will miss it when I'm done with it."

* * *

><p>#20 Ghost<p>

Buffy looked around still feeling whoozy. Stupid fever she's just glad Angel was there with a shield in hand to stop Lyle from killing her. Only she's in the hospital so where are the friends she helped out so much? What are they doing?

Xander looked around nervously in the presence of children and one particularly grateful little girl. "He's still here I can sense him."

Angel looked at him and activated a capsule that turned into a shield. "This is what happens when you run into a situation half cocked."

"Yes how dare I put a kid's who was dying life ahead of our own? God even with Captain America's memories and abilities you're still a little girl that prefers hiding." Xander replied.

Angel took his shield off and looked at him. "It could be worse I could become you."

"Hey! We got some sort of killing machine in here. If both of you don't stop your whining? I'll put you both in the hospital." Willow warned standing between the two.

Xander looked at her before looking at the ground. "We'll be good."

Angel nodded in agreement looking right at Willow while unseen to them Xander wobbled back and threw a couple jabs but not hitting anything. "I know, your friend is just annoying."

Willow rolled her eyes as Xander was paralyzed in place as all he can do is get his hands up. "Yeah well I figured you two could at least get along."

Angel looked at her. "Well I'm not holding grudges."

Willow almost glared at him. "Oh really we know that's a lie. You whacked him with your shield."

Xander's hands glowed gold before it quickly faded and shouted. "Does someone want to kill this thing before it drains me dry!"

Willow turned around. "Oh"

Angel quickly ran up to Xander but was smacked aside with a bit of strength by the air. Whatever this thing is, he really is draining Xander's strength.

Willow quickly pulled out the reaper and threw right in front of Xander as she heard something cut through. Which was unknown to them the demon's eyes.

Xander instantly felt the detach and his ki level off to weaker then normal but still there. He immediately lunged in front and grabbed… something he's pretty sure they're arms as he puts the demon in a full nelson as he kicks his legs out from under him. This thing took a lot of his strength. He starts glowing gold but it quickly went back to gray. "OH for the love of… you guys better hurry, I can't hold him for long."

Willow ran up without a sword and reaper wing she started feeling around. "Neck, neck, where's his neck."

One of the kids lined up her hands on his neck and once he did she switched to only her pointer and index fingers before striking him on the throat three times.

Xander had a smile that was almost like childish glee. "Oh man, you pinched him! I didn't even know you could do that."

Willow shrugged. "Well, now you know I can."

Xander just sensed the demon's ki dropped to nothing. Der Kindestod was dead. "No offense, but I'm sleeping with one eye open around you."

* * *

><p>#21 Dog<p>

Angel ran nervously just trying to catch up. Dear god what did he do. How could he do it? Why was it, how could he do it?

Angel quickly ducked under an energy blast. He checked himself to see if he still has a head.

Xander glared at him, warning shot. She makes him human he tries to kill her. He looks at Angel ready to kill him this is long overdue "You no good son of a bitch!" Willow pulled at Xander desperate to pull him off. "You want to tell me how this one happened again."

"I don't know!" Angel shouted. He honestly doesn't him and Buffy were kissing on school grounds and then one moment later he's trying to kill her. Then her shied went up and the two people possessing them said their final goodbyes and went to the after life. "Where would I ever pull a gun out of?"

Xander punched him into the wall. "You damn near killed her."

Buffy quietly grabbed Xander's hand. "It wasn't his fault."

Xander growled Angel's loyal little lap dog as usual. "Would you stop defending him?"

Buffy rolled her eyes "We were possessed." She was just thankful that her mind was still in there enough to put up Nayru's love and save her life.

Xander rolled his eyes. "I'm sure." Little loyal lap dog, 'Honey even though you stabbed me thirty times it's my fault because I'm a bleeder.' He turned to Giles. "They were both really possessed."

Giles nodded. "Fraid so."

He turned to Angel. Well this just got awkward. "You can see why I'd do it right."

Angel nodded pulling himself out of the wall. "Would have done the same thing."

* * *

><p>#22 Wounded<p>

Xander walked calmly down the museum with Giles. They may not live under the same roof anymore but the elder man has made it a point to check in on the teenager. Especially since he needed plasma transfusions thanks to that wretched coach.

Xander looked at him. "So what did you need to see me about?"

Giles looked at him. "Well outside of school and patrolling you've kind of been kind of shut off lately…"

"I'm furnishing a house!" Xander complained. "It's a lot of work. I gotta cap it set up a grav room, find a fridge my size… it's hard work… left or right?"

"Beg your pardon?" Giles asked.

Xander rolled his eyes. "The statue you want me to blow to bits left or right."

Giles quickly realized where they were. "Oh, left."

Xander was walking towards the statue during their late night heist… or shatter in this case.

Giles was rattled when a window seemingly broke on itself in the racket of a loud noise. "What was that?"

Xander looked down and saw a crimson trail leaving his own stomach. What kind of bullet was that? Damn saiyan instincts, Trunks does it and it's a habit he picked up from him. But there's no Cell, no Frieza he has no damn reason to suppress his power. He holds his side as he falls down. "I think… I've been shot."

Giles looked at him as a security guard ran in. "Call an ambulance right now!"

Lyle Gorch looked at his work with a smile through the scope of his rifle. Finally doing what no bullet could have with a mystical sniper rifle and take down troll superman. "One Down"

* * *

><p>#23 Fallen<p>

Kendra looked at this bizarre group once again. A dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale so here she is. Kendra turned to her sister slayer. "Are you sure that your friend Xander can destroy Acathla?"

Buffy nodded. "Absolutely"

Angel turned to the door as something catches his attention. "Something's coming."

Kendra grabbed the sword meant to slay Acathla as the three others pulled out capsules that turned into swords for the girls and a shield and sword for Angel. They all stood ready as the door opened revealing a distraught Jenny.

"Ms. Calendar, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

Jenny looked at the group. "Xander's in the hospital, he's been shot and he's lost a lot of blood."

Buffy immediately put her sword to her side not being able to shake off this bad feeling. "Let's get there right now."

They were taken by surprise when to the surprise of everyone a swarm of twenty vampires entered. Six each focused on Buffy and Kendra. Most vampires when it came to fighting well… they were idiots. Fighting one at a time it was easy to fight them. These ones were like a pack of wolves all fighting together.

Angel jumped down shield in hand joining the frey desperate to fight them off.

Willow looked at the one she's fighting. They must be underestimating her because she's human. She stabs hers in the stomach before pulling the blade out and cutting his head clean off.

Buffy saw how bad this was going and quickly tried to create a portal for everyone to get out and so she could burn down the library with no regrets. She opened her hand but a vampire punched and Buffy quickly retaliated with a stake to the heart. The vampire jumped into the air and struck with one quick kick to Buffy's knee as something in Buffy's leg snapped and the vampire dusted. Buffy immediately grabbed her leg as two vampires dumped a cabinet of books on the slayer knocking her out.

Kendra fought bravely but much like Buffy her technique is more for one on one. And since Tector didn't give orders to leave her alive they were much more ruthless and stabbed her in the stomach as two bit down on her neck draining the slayer in moments.

Angel shouted in fury seeing Buffy hurt if not worse. He jumped down and used his shield as bludgeon clubbing any vampire he could get his hands on with it.

Willow smiled feeling the spell's power take hold as fire surrounds her. "Angel, you know what to do?"

Angel staked the two draining her and dragged Kendra to Buffy and put his shield up in front of him using his body to shield the slayers. "What are you waiting for? Fire that thing!"

Willow shouted as fire surrounded the library torching almost every vampire in it. Angel knelt down shield ready trying to block making a path for the fire that goes by him Kendra and buffy without burning them. When this is over he's asking Xander what the heck this thing is made out of.

Buffy opened her eyes and tried to pull herself up but Angel held her down till the spell passed. She tried to get to her feet but fell right back down.

Willow walked over. "How are they?"

Angel shook his head. "Buffy's leg is broken, Kendra, she, she didn't make it."

Willow nodded and looked at them. Tears will come but not right now. "You stay with her we gotta get to the hospital."

Buffy looked at her. "Why the hospital are you hurt?"

Willow shook her head. "Look around, you're hurt and who's missing?"

Buffy looked around and got her answer. "Jenny, you think they'll trade."

Willow shook her head. "No, but I do think they'll go how do we open Acathla or we'll cut her throat."

Buffy groaned sometimes it really sucks to be the good guy. "You're right, we gotta go to the hospital and find Giles."

Willow rolled her eyes. "No, I gotta go you're no good to us with your leg like that."

Buffy shook off the pain and wobbled one step before falling. "Damn it!" Buffy frowned for a moment before realizing the only thing she can do as she handed Willow her sword. "Kick their asses."

Willow took the sword and added it to her own and the reaper. "They won't know what hit them… but Xander's still in the hospital and if Giles is gone he'll be defenseless."

Angel hoisted Buffy up bridal style as the slayer yelped in pain. "I'll protect them, I'll protect them both."

Willow nodded as the three left for the hospital they have no choice but to leave the fallen Kendra there.

* * *

><p>#24 Courage<p>

Lyle Gorch stood with a smile finally having one up the slayer and her gang of morons. He looked down with a smile seeing the rifle in his hands used earlier. Every bullet failed against her friend with the glowing hair. Which is why thanks to Rack this rifle fired more of a mystical bolt then a bullet. He smiled seeing Jenny held by two others as Giles came in seeing candles and torches for a likely failed ritual since all you need is your own blood.

"Well if it's not the slayer's watcher." Lyle replied with a smirk.

Giles looked at him coldly. "I came alone just like you said, now let Jenny go."

Lyle shook his head. "No, not until you tell me how to open Acathla."

Giles bit his bottom lip trying to control his anger at the moment. "Are you daft? If you free Acathla you'll kill us all."

"Can't make a threat if you don't know how to use it." The cowboy replied.

Giles looked at him. "Very well, the secret to releasing Acathla is to… perform the ritual in a tutu you pillock." Giles looked at Jenny and the two lovers showed a sad acceptance of what's coming next.

Lyle had an evil smirk. "Well, if that don't go down…" Lyle hit the floor hard in a dive when to the surprise of everyone the reaper soared into the room decapitating one vampire holding Jenny before it bounced off the wall and got the other freeing the techno pagan as Willow ran in and caught her weapon.

Giles caught Jenny when she ran into his arms. "Willow, where are the others…"

Willow shook her head. "It's just me… now get out of here Giles."

Giles shook his head. "No absolutely not, I can't just leave you alone."

Willow glared at him with a confidence she had never shown once in her life. "Giles for my plan to work I can be the only one here. Now get out of here!"

Jenny nodded as she took Rupert by the hand and pulled him away. "You have to trust her Rupert."

Giles looked at her for a moment but kept walking.

Willow looked across the room at the urban cowboy vampire and his twenty five followers as her fist closed trying to contain her anger at what he's done to her friends. "You've terroroized this town all spring for an idiotic cousin that got himself killed for biting Cordelia near Buffy."

"Brother!" Lyle shouted at the redhead. "You're the weakest of the group you little twig do you think you can beat me and mine on your own."

Lyle will unleash hell if she does nothing, so win or lose she has to try. Unknown to everyone in the room a glowing triangle appeared on Willow's hand as she shouted. "I know I can!" She threw the reaper against the wall as it quickly became more like a deadly pinball bouncing from wall to wall hitting vamps in legs arms necks as it moved wildly.

Willow shouted in fury pulling out her and Buffy's swords as she fought the vampires tooth and nail. She saw how ineffective this was the sword's could break by the time she decapitates them all. She jumped through the air landing at one of the torches as she puts both swords in and ignites them. She'll never have the time to use Din's fire so this will have to do.

Lyle watched as the reaper did it's job and kept the other vamps off guard and on their toes as even Willow had to deflect it off her swords a couple times. If the watcher were here he'd likely be killed by it. Lyle watched Willow stab the last two with her back turned dropping one sword and catching the reaper wing. Lyle quickly ran up and jumped off his feet and kneed her in the back as she toppled over to the floor.

Willow tried to get up but Lyle kicked her in the ribs forcing her to turn on her back.

Lyle grabbed her by the throat and smiled pulling her up and putting both hands around her throat as he choked the life out of her as she dropped her weapons. "Well, at least I'll kill one of you."

Willow pushed and pulled at the vampire's grip trying to break free but even with all her training and working out. She can't budge him she needs a plan b and she's too far away from her weapons. She punches Lyle in the face a couple times but the vampire doesn't let go.

Willow looked down starting to lose her strength as she sees plan C with a bit of booze. With one hand she reaches down her fuzzy top and pulls out a little cleavage dagger Giles gave her as she kneed Lyle in the balls. He didn't let go but it brought him close enough to stab him and that finally broke his grip as she ripped the flask from him.

Willow popped the top off the flask and quickly drank from it as Lyle rushed her. With a bloated mouth she grabbed a torch and waited. Once Lyle was close enough she spit out at the torch turning her mouth into a makeshift flamethrower lighting the Gorch on fire.

Xander flew through the window just in time to see Lyle dust as he collapsed to the floor bleeding from his side as he held the wound.

Willow looked at him confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Angel told me, you came here alone." Xander replied seeing the day's already been saved. So he re injured himself for nothing "I came here to kick ass and pop stitches and… I'm all out of stitches."

Willow looked at him with a little smile even with all that power… he's still Xander as he helped him up and helped him walk. "Come on Rowdy Roddy let's get you back to the hospital."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Buffy's probably starting to worry about us by now."

* * *

><p>#25 Decrease<p>

A statuesque African American woman with black hair sat at her desk hating particularly days like this. When it's all over she's lived a complicated life so she doesn't know where she'll go. But after what happened to Ace of the Royal Flush Gang wherever she goes it will only be fair. Ace was a scared teenage girl and they experimented on her until she broke and it was the kindness of Batman that saved an entire city from being obliterated with her.

Amanda Waller heard the intercom go off and sighed. "Come in General Lane"

In entered a balding man with little hair left in a military uniform with three starts to his name holding a manilla folder. "I think you might find this interesting."

Amanda Waller looked at the report it was a fatality list for a city in California called Sunnydale. "Seems small; what's the point?"

Lane turned it to a different page. "The point is, this was the fatality rate last year."

Waller looked at it and now she was intrigued. "An 82% drop in casualties… in just six months."

"With your permission ma'am I'd like to run my own investigation into what caused this… it could give us a way to defend ourselves against the justice league."

Waller simply nodded. "Do whatever you have to do to find out what caused this. But leave the results to me."

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

I wanted to go through S2 real fast as the story's big moments take place in S3


	11. Vigilant

Buffy, Xander, Angel and Willow all had smiles in the hospital room. Buffy and Xander got put together in the same room so it just made sense to leave them there and save their friends and family the trip. The Gorches are dead and this nightmare is finally over. Vampires using guns who would have thought it. At least the big bad and the school year are practically done. Now they can just hopefully enjoy the summer like last year. Buffy sat back and listened to Willow list off the rest of her accomplishments from tonight. "Wow, I couldn't have been more awe struck if I had done it myself."

Xander nodded in complete agreement. "That was the most bravest thing I've ever heard. Kudos Will"

"Thank you." The redhead replied. Although she admitted it to herself. She never thought she would be the big gun in a situation like this.

Buffy let that word from Xander rest in her head for a moment. Brave courageous… courage. Well that leads to a very important question. "Will, let me see your hands."

Willow held up her hands as Buffy gently held them and looked at the front of them and smiled seeing the triforce insignia on her hand.

"What the heck is that?" Willow asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That would be the triforce of courage." Buffy held up her own hand showing her own. "I have the triforce of wisdom."

Xander let out a chuckle and quickly held his mouth shut.

Buffy glares at him and pointed. "Don't you laugh!"

Angel just smacked him aside the head in his weakened condition it hurt him.

Xander glared at him and smacked him back. "You're dead once I recover. And I just thought it was funny because I always imagined it would be the reverse. No one was smarter then Willow."

Giles rolled her eyes. "Children please"

Xander leaned back, happy too he can't train with his insides stitched shut so he'll rest up till the stitches are out. "So what happens now?"

Buffy shook her head not sure of what happens next. "We stay vigilant; the triforce of power is still out there. Also demons, sadly still drawn to the hellmouth."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Yeah assuming the triforce of power didn't just land on Superman."

"Or Darkseid" Willow offered.

Giles looked at her. Buffy gave him the full rundown on the triforce after he noticed her tattoo glow on occasion. Truth be told since Willow now has courage he is hoping Xander will get power, since it came from a children's game he can't exactly research it. He never even thought something like that could happen. "Thank you Willow, I might never sleep again."

"Or maybe it went to Wonder Woman." Willow offered weakly. The triforce of power chose Ganon it's not so hard to believe a bad guy could get it.

Xander looked at the group. They made it through more or less intact, but one person didn't. "So what happens with Kendra now, I mean she didn't have any family."

Buffy frowned when it was all said and done she knew her mother and her friends would mourn for her. "I don't know. Giles they don't just go well dead girl burn her do they?"

Giles shook his head. They honored their dead at least. "She'll be sent back to her watcher and given a proper burial by him and her family."

Buffy looked at the red bag it's contents going into Xander's arm. "Speaking of problems isn't your alien blood going to cause a bit of a stir?" She can just imagine news crews and doctors flooding their new lab rat.

Xander shook his head. "Nah my alien blood is fine. It passes for human, so does the rest of me as long as I don't have a tail."

Buffy looked at him wide eyed. How come this never came up. "You have a tail!"

Xander laughed. "No, no tail I assure you. If I had a tail you'd know and I'd make Oz's hairy side look like a furball."

"Did I hear my name?" The musician asked as he walked in and gently kissed Willow.

Willow smiled. "Xander was just explaining the difference between werewolves and giant monkeys."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	12. Faith

Xander leaned back against the wall of the bronze. Sunnydale high in their now senior year, exactly the same except they can leave for lunch now. "Oh god, I am so bored."

Buffy looked at him with a smile. "Yeah well someone had to pull you out of your house. You've been in it all summer. I was starting to worry."

Xander shrugged seeing her point. "Well it was a lot more work then I thought. And my first night out you two turned me into a fifth wheel."

Willow looked at him. "It's not our fault you don't talk to the girls here."

Xander rolled his eyes. He tried that once in July it didn't end well. "Well what am I going to say blah blah I might be as strong as Superman but I hide it. Besides punching a hole through your last girlfriend's skull is probably a sign to give up on the dating thing, three strikes you're out." Seriously what the hell is it with him and demon women.

Buffy looked at him. "Well it's your own fault for only meeting the girl at night. Come on that's like a scooby 101 red alert."

Xander glared at her. "Well how was I supposed to know Candice was Lyle's ex-wife? Who the hell sires a sixteen year old and marries her? It was just gross on every possible level known to man and demon."

Cordelia walked up to the group mainly because they were on the way to her friends. "Hey check out slut o rama and her disco date."

Buffy looked at him and the slutty girl leave. All five quickly came to the realization that that disco is a vampire as Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Angel simultaneously say. "Not it!"

"Not…" Xander looked at everyone. "Hate you, hate you all."

Buffy made a motion with her hand and opened a portal. "Good luck"

* * *

><p>Xander quickly ran through and landed outside the bronze. Mini portals gotta love em. He hears her shout hey and quickly ran over.<p>

"Hey!" Xander shouted getting the vampires attention.

The vampire snarled at him. "Stupid boy"

"Dust waiting to happen." Xander countered as he glowed a bit with clear energy surrounding him.

To the surprise of both men the girl collided into his face with a back headbutt and a knee to the stomach freeing her from his grip. "Thanks, but I got this you're a friend of Buffy's right?"

Xander weakly nodded watching the girl work. OK either there's a new slayer in town or he is being punked, one or the other. "Yeah um, I'm Xander."

The vampire grabbed her shoulder and the girl just groaned out of annoyance. "I'm Faith." She wrenched his arm and threw him into the wall and followed with a jump kick to the temple knocking him down as she straddled him and pummeled him with repeated fists. "A… stake… would… be… nice right about now."

Xander's focus was brought back. "Oh right, we don't carry those anymore."

Faith looked at him. That's not only a slayer's best friend in more ways then one. "What?"

The vampire took advantage of the moment and punched her off as she rolled to the side.

Faith rose what kind of slayer doesn't fight without stakes? How has B survived so long? "Well what do you have?"

Xander reached into his pockets as Faith kicked the vampire away. "Catch!"

Faith held out her hand and to her surprise she pulled out a sword. "Where the hell did you pull this out of?"

"Just cut the damn thing's head off!" Xander ordered.

Faith plunged the sword into the vampire's stomach as the demon fell to its knees. Faith quickly pulled out the sword and with one quick swing decapitated the vampire. Faith threw the sword back at Xander who caught it. "Thanks X, couldn't do it without you."

Xander could only watch slack jawed as Faith walked into the bronze. He was right behind her. Who was this girl?

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

At most Halloween fics usually just cover the night or season 2 I wanted to cover a different time frame then the normal.


	13. Kakistos

Xander walked up with Faith and quietly introduced her to the gang. A bunch of resounding handshakes and then they listened to Faith talk about her past as one thing quickly became clear. She was a whole different game from Buffy.

"It was about a hundred and eighteen degrees, I'm sleepin' without a stitch on, suddenly I hear all this screamin'. I go tearin'outside - stark nude - this church bus has broke down and three vamps are feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps and the preacher is hugging me like there's no tomorrow when the cops pull up. They arrested us both."

Xander looked at her with a face somewhere between confusion and a smirk. "Gather round, kids, it's time for Faith's beloved Christmas special."

Faith chuckled hearing him say that. "You know I'm a slayer right, I can do horrible things to you at the drop of a hat."

Xander was about to reply but Buffy quickly put a finger up and said. "Count to 10."

Xander just snapped his fingers upset like a kid whom had his favorite toy taken from him.

Faith tuned him out setting her eyes on another muffin. "God, I could eat a horse!" She turned to Buffy. "Isn't it crazy? Slayin' always makes you just hungry and horny."

The others look at Buffy, frankly curious. "Well... sometimes I crave a non-fat yogurt afterwards..."

Xander nodded. "Yeah, everytime you and Angel finish patrol since Halloween it's right to the lowfat yogurt shop… and a healthy round of bible study."

"Xander!" Buffy shouted.

"I was at twenty seven." The teenager defended himself causing Faith to laugh

Faith put a hand up. "I'm not one to judge on the catholic bit there was this one guy that liked to dress me as a schoolgirl and…"

"Faith!" Buffy hid her face in her hands. "Twenty minutes, Twenty minutes and he's already a bad influence on her."

Willow fought the urge to laugh poor Buffy and poorer her whom will have to listen rant about the new slayer and Xander teaming up against her tonight. "So Faith, what are you doing in Sunnydale? Were you sent because a dark power is about to rise like Kendra?" Willow asked changing the subject.

Faith shook her head. "I wasn't. My watcher went to some retreat thing in England, so I skipped out. I thought, this is my big chance to meet the infamous Buff and compare notes - So B, did you really throw chunks of a demon into a volcano one time?"

Buffy let out a little smirk. "It took a bit of a magic to make a portal from the bronze to a volcano but yes."

Faith let out a smile. "So? Who was your hardest kill?"

"The Master" Buffy answered easily. "He killed me, I killed him it was a mutual killage thing."

"And then Buffy grinded his bones to make her bread with a sledgehammer." Xander added.

Faith turned to Buffy in a smile. "So it does make you hungry and horny."

"There was no bread!"

Oz looked at the slayer as something crossed his mind. "Something occurring: you both kill the vamps and who could argue with that, but - I'm wondering about your position on werewolves.

"Oz is a werewolf." Willow stated proudly.

Buffy turned to Faith. "It's complicated."

"Got bit."

"Apparently not that complicated."

Faith let out a chuckle wondering why Diana never let her work with other people. These people almost seem like family. "Hey, long as you don't go scratchin' at me or humpin' my leg, we're five by five.

"Fair enough." Oz replied.

Faith turned to Buffy stoked for the coming days. "Now the vamps, they better get their asses to defcon one, the two of us around. We're gonna have some fun you and me, watcher-less and fancy free."

Buffy looked at her with a smile with all the demons and vampires they killed last year odds are they're already at defcon one. "What do you mean Watcher-less?"

"Didn't yours go to England, too?"

* * *

><p>The next day Giles gave the run down on where Faith's watcher is currently at as Buffy listened with Faith, Willow, and Oz. "There is a watcher retreat every year in the Cotswalds... lovely spot, very serene. They have horseback riding, river rafting, lectures and discussions. Quite an honor to be invited; they're very stimulating events. So I'm told..."<p>

Faith shook her head. "Ah, it's boring. Way too stuffy for a guy like you."

Buffy looked at her the glazed look in his eyes screamed home. "Um, maybe I should introduce you again. Faith, this is Giles."

"I seen him." Faith replied. For a watcher he was kind of cute. "If I'd a known they came this young and cute I'd've requested a transfer."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Okay, raise your hand if ew."

Giles did his best to not be flustered. "Well, leaving for the moment the question of my youth and beauty, I would say it's fortuitous that Faith arrived when she did."

"Ah-hah!" Willow declared and saw their looks. "Sorry, I just meant - ah-hah! There's a big evil brewing - you'll never be bored here, Faith, 'cause this is Sunnydale, home of the big brewing evil.

Giles weakly nodded. "I don't know how big an evil it is at this point but two people have disappeared in the Sunset Ridge district."

"And here's why."

Xander and Angel throw a cloaked man into the library he slides across the floor and quickly runs from the sunlight.

The vampire made a run for it but quickly ran into Xander's knee into it's chest as the teen grabbed him by the neck. "Where are you going?"

The vampire groaned in pain but smiled seeing the other slayer. "Hello Faith, last time I saw you I was holding you down while the master ripped."

Faith moved so fast it surprised even Buffy when she hit the vampire in the face. "Shut up!"

The vampire and licked the blood off his face. "For Kakistos we live and Kakistos you'll all die."

Xander grabbed him by the shoulder. "Where is this Kakistos? Where do we find him?"

"You think I'll sell my mas…"

Buffy's eyes looked away seeing Xander squeeze so hard on the vampire that blood actually start pouring from his shoulder like wine.

Xander looked at him. "Once again, where's your master?"

"Never"

Angel looked towards the window. "Hey guys, what is that?"

They all looked to the window but heard the sound of bones breaking and turned back.

"OK, OK, I'll talk, just keep Angelus away from me!" The vampire pleaded as he gave the address.

Faith stared at him. "You're Angelus how are you standing in the sun?"

Angel gave an innocent shrug. "I got better."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Buffy felt sorry for him and made him human." He turned to the vampire. "So, where are we headed?"

* * *

><p>Sergeant Michael Dooley stood outside with his crew. He don't know why General Lane requested surveillance for this location but he's getting it all he sees are a group of a people and a big creepy giant circus freak. He thinks it's a waste of taxpayer dollars but orders are orders even in a backwards town like this Sunnydale. A couple missing delivery people is their only lead and there stationed outside their last delivery.<p>

"Sir there are people coming up. Should we listen in?"

Dooley nodded. "General Lane wants every piece of information we can get."

Buffy looked at Faith as she led the charge. She could tell the new slayer was nervous. "Are you OK?"

Faith nodded weakly. "Yeah, just I was there, when he killed my watcher. I saw what he did to her what he was going to do to me. I tried to stop him but I couldn't. So I ran."

Buffy looked at her. She knows this feeling from Lothos. She ran too. "Faith, listen to me. First rule of slaying: don't die. You did the right thing, you didn't die. Now do the math: one of him, six of us... how dusted is he?"

Faith looked at the stake with her hand and the sword with the other. "I think we're outgunned."

Xander went into his pocket and grabbed to what an untrained eye is a pill container. He pushes down on one of the capsules and throws it.

Faith watches as the pill explodes into a smoke bomb followed by a big cabinet. "What the…"

"Everything's top shelf leftovers from demons I killed. Help yourself." Xander explained.

Faith smiled and saw a compound bow and arrow. Nice but no practice and not against Kakistos he wants the bastard to see this coming. She saw a big old battle axe with a long handle. "Do I even want to know?"

"Twelve foot ogre." Xander replied. "I tried to mount his head to my wall but too big."

Faith took the axe and stepped on it breaking it in half giving her a useable axe for taking heads and a stake at the bottom.

Xander smiled seeing Faith get her fire back. "You ready for this?"

"Five by five" The slayer replied.

Buffy waved her hand and to Faith's surprise a portal opened. She's thankful for Xander he's like survivor sonar for nests. "Xander is anyone alive in there?"

Xander shook his head. "Anything alive in there is a vampire."

"B how did you?"

Buffy put a hand up. "It's magic, we'll explain later. Willow Angel I need you two on the roof. Work your way down." The two ran through the portal and landed on the roof. "Xander, second floor."

Xander easily floated to the second floor as Faith's eyes widened.

Faith looked at her stunned. "What are you guys like the X-Men?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we're going through the front door." Buffy looked at her. "Are you OK with that?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, let's do this." The younger slayer kicked the door in. She saw a grand total of twelve vampires. Buffy looked at him the thing in front of her is easily uglier then the master. Faith wasn't kidding when she said she tried to bury an axe in his skull for what he did to Diana.

Kakistos smiled seeing the return of the slayer. He is going to enjoy ripping her apart. "Faith!"

The slayer backed up a little but kept a grip on her ax.

Buffy just kept looking at him. "You're disgusting. What the hell happened to your face?"

Faith did everything she could to hide a smirk as her confidence came back. "He took an axe to the face when I escaped. Didn't I tell you that?"

Kakistos glared at the slayer that did this. "Yes, and I chased her to here where once I heard about your alleged army I built one of my own. There's over forty vampires in this building slayers, neither of you are getting out of here al…"

A loud explosion rocked the whole building as Kakistos and struggled but stayed on his feet as did Buffy and Faith as a couple vampires fell down. Kakistos glared at the slayers. "What was that?"

"My guess would be all the vampires on the second floor dying." Buffy answered honestly.

Faith rushed into the group of vampires and used an axe to spread them out. Buffy hurled a fireball at the cloven handed vampire but Kakistos quickly dodged it.

Xander ran down to the first floor and saw a vampire walking away from the fight with a blond haired girl with blankets. "Oh no you don't." With two quick blasts he destroys them as he focuses on another three.

Buffy watched a vampire and swiftly opened a portal in front of her depositing the vampire outside in sunlight as she closed it.

She looked at two vampires one each side of her as Willow and Angel came down the steps. Each threw their shield and reaper at the same place as the two weapons bounced off each other moving left and right respectively and decapitated each vampire.

Faith put up her axe blocking a clubbing blow and kicking the giant demon as Kakistos wobbled over to the floor.

Kakistos wobbled back not believing it has come to this. How, how can such a powerful army of fighters arrive in Sunnydale and Wilkins do nothing about it? Wasn't it his job to make Sunnydale demon central. Isn't that why he's becoming an old one any year now. Kakistos looked at the army and from the looks of it they're letting Faith fight this alone for her watcher's sake.

Faith lunged with the axe like a spear but Kakistos dodged it and knocked her aside. It doesn't matter what weapon or friends she has. He's called the worst of the worst. There's a reason for that.

Kakistos glared at her from the floor. "Did you think you can kill me when you couldn't before? I am not a mere vampire, slayer. I am power beyond anything you can comprehend little girl."

Buffy wasted no time and staked the vampire with a little hand stake hidden in her wrist. A living Faith beat her issues at the moment.

Kakistos smiled seeing the wound. "Guess you need a bigger stake slayer."

Faith wasted no time and picked up the axe in two seconds flat she used the distraction to stake the elder vampire, impaling him through the torso getting his heart completely as he dusted.

Buffy watched as the vampire dusted to ash. A new question centered on her mind. "Hungry?"

"Famished" Faith replied.

* * *

><p>Dooley's men turned off the video recording equipment. They got more then enough. They see what's keeping Sunnydale's murder rate so high and so low now. Monsters actual monsters, no wonder the murder rate was so high. He'd say the people fighting them were in the Justice League but far too young.<p>

One of the technicians looked at him. "Sir what do we do with what we have?"

Dooley looked at him. "We don't do anything. We give it to General Lane as ordered."

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

No internet connection yesterday today's chapter should be up later.


	14. Night Cap

The scoobies quietly departed the bronze after celebrating Kakistos' death last week Faith just joined patrols and sometimes went out on her own. Faith watched Buffy and Angel get set to leave. Unlike red she doesn't exactly want to be a third wheel. She turns to Xander and sees him reach into his belt buckle and hits a capsule that explodes into a motorcycle when it lands.

"Nice, you got one that explodes into a jet?" Faith asked.

Xander shook his head. "Just my house."

Buffy looked at the motorcycle. "You know I still don't know why you have that, you fly."

Xander gave an innocent shrug. "You teleport but you still want your license."

Faith smiled hearing that and turned to Xander. "You mind giving me a lift I'm starving."

Buffy looked at her. "We just ate how are you hungry again?"

Xander shook his head. "No, not at all, I know this great Chinese place."

Angel looked at Buffy and he doesn't know why but she kind of seems afraid at the moment.

Xander looked at them. "Who's patrolling tonight?"

"Me and Angel" Willow replied with a smile. "We'll figure out how to add Faith to the rotation tomorrow."

Faith looked at Buffy. "I still can't believe you divide the patrolling?"

Buffy looked at her. "Usually we work in pairs but some nights I just have to go out alone." Angel understands it Xander doesn't. She thinks it's either a teutonic thing or just a saiyan bloodlust thing.

Faith looked at Xander for an explanation so he replied. "She thinks I don't know she patrols by herself on Thursdays and Sundays." He senses her power he knows whenever she's fighting as long as he's not training alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow B." Faith smiled and clung onto his waist hopping on the back. "So this Chinese place you know?"

"See ya later guys." Within a moment Xander and Faith rode into the night.

Angel looked at his girl. Wondering what has Buffy on edge. "Something wrong with the two of them?"

"Just afraid of what they'll get up to." Buffy replied.

Willow looked at them with a sad frown for a bit, but she has Oz now. "What makes you think something bad will happen?"

"Read it in a book once."

* * *

><p>Xander pulled up at the restaurant. "We're here."<p>

Faith looked at it as she got off the bike. Seems roomy for a Chinese restaurant. "It seems nice. So what's so nice about this place?"

Xander shrugged as he got off. "They got really good food, open all night, and it's the best Chinese restaurant owned by a Japanese guy from Jersey."

Xander walked her in and saw the owner. "Hi, Fei"

Fei's eyes lit up. "Ah, Kyōdaina kuchi."

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis<strong>

A phone ringing woke up one of the happily married couple. A slender hand reached from under the sheets desperately trying to make the noise stop. The hand grabbed the phone and pulled it close to her mouth. "Bruce, I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Bruce huh, trouble at home honey?"

Award winning reporter Lois Lane instantly shot out of bed. This was the last person she expected. "Dad! Why are you calling me?"

"Just calling to check in." Sam assured her.

"Yeah, so what do you really want?" Lois asked. She and her father have a simple relationship. She resents him for never being around when she was younger, and more recently for thinking she settled because Clark was the best she could do. He resents her because she wasn't born with a penis.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well your sister tells me you and Clark have been having tests done for fertility. How's that been going?"

Lois lay back in bed, though there are always grandsons. "We're still waiting for the results."

Sam nodded maybe Clark's oafish tendencies skip a generation. "Well best of luck on that front."

"Dad"

"Yes sweetie?" Sam asked.

"You wouldn't call at 11:30 at night unless it was urgent what's up?" Lois asked.

Sam nodded she knew him too well. "I need to see Superman about a threat to national security or at least one that could potentially grow into one."

Lois rolled her eyes. And there it is. "When?"

"Next week, he can take his time." Lane replied.

Lois nodded. "And you're calling me instead of Perry with this why?"

Sam smiled on the other end. "Well, we only know of two ways to get in contact with Superman directly. One is damage Metropolis which as the good guys we'd rather not do and the other is kidnap you which I'd rather not do. Just see if you can get him a message to meet us at Fort Ryan at 9 o clock in the morning next Friday."

"OK got it."

"Goodnight Lo"

"Goodnight dad" Lois hung up the phone and sees an empty spot. She turned on the TV turning it on and smiled Superman helping clean up damage from an earthquake.

* * *

><p>Dooley looked at his superior. "May I ask sir why are we contacting Superman, I mean it's clear as day whatever those kids were fighting wasn't human."<p>

"Those 'kids' decimated demons from hell." Sam replied. "We can't let them grow up and we can't fight them head on if those two menaces destroy each other all the better for us."

* * *

><p>Xander finished his fifth bowl of noodles only to be surprised to see Faith finish another bowl of rice making it her third.<p>

Fei stared at the sight. He pities the clean up boy but this should put his oldest through college.

Xander looked up. "Got any more sweet and sour chicken?"

"And some more wontons if you have them?" Faith asked.

Fei smiled and had an innocent laugh as he left. "Kyōdaina kuchi, I think you found your match."

Faith looked at Xander intrigued. "What's with the Kyodo coochi bit?"

Xander had an innocent smile. "It's a Chinese store that's open all night. I burn through a lot of calories in a day so I come here a lot after patrol. Given I've easily spent a thousand dollars here over the last year Fei over there calls me Kyodaina kuchi, Japanese for mighty mouth, or the guys just screwing with me with me since he's from Asbury Park."

Fei came out with a pair of fortune cookies and a pair of drinks. "Out of food tonight, enjoy."

Xander looked at the fortune cookie. "So what do you say wanna see what the future holds for us?"

Faith looked at him. "You don't honestly believe in that stuff do you?"

Xander shook his head. "No I just think it's a bit of fun."

Faith looked at him. "You first."

Xander crushed the cookie and read it aloud. "Accept one door is closed and be ready for the next one." He throws the paper out and eats the crumbs. "So what you get?"

Faith just broke her cookie in two. "Hey, my kind of fortune."

"What's it say?" Xander asked.

Faith looked down and read it. "Tonight, you will be on top."

Xander choked a bit before getting out. "It doesn't say that."

Faith held it out. "Read for yourself."

Xander took it and read. "Yeah, tonight you will be on top of the world."

Faith got up and stretched as Xander paid the bill. "Mind giving me a ride home?"

Xander shook his head. "No, not at all… where is home?"

* * *

><p>Faith held on as Xander rode up to her hotel room. Faith hopped off with a smile seeing Xander, She didn't get to kill anything, but she ate like a queen, and maybe she can get two thirds of the hat trick. "You want to come up for a drink?"<p>

"Sure" Xander followed her up.

Faith looked at him getting a beer from her fridge. "So what's your deal? You fly and you took out an entire floor of vamps by yourself."

Xander looked at her. "Well I kind of went as a super hero for Halloween from a show called Dragon Ball. There's a long story about magic but at the end of the day I can do everything that guy can do."

"Cool" Faith replied stretching her arm out.

Xander looked at her. "Something wrong?"

Faith shook her head and sat down on the bed. "Just stiff from a big bastard that attacked me the other night. You mind giving me a hand?"

Xander sat down next to her gently rubbing her shoulders. "You OK?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, I avenged Diana by killing that broken faced bastard, got some good food." She turned around and practically tackled him to the bed. "You up for going for all three?"

"Up" Xander asked.

"Yeah" Faith said wrapping her hands around his neck. "You up for it?"

Xander looked at her nervously. "Oh, I'm up. I'm suddenly very up." Her other hand goes lower. She smiled. "It's just that I've never been, um, up with people… before…"

Faith looked at him. "Relax, and take off your pants. Don't worry I'll steer your around the curves."

Xander looked at her blankly seeing her take her shirt off. Oh wow. "Faith, I'm very up, it's just man of steel woman of Kleenex situation."

"I'm down for it. The safety word is vampire." Faith replied kissing him deeply and pushing him down.

Xander kissed back it's not like he's going to deliberately gather up power here. He'll just stop when and if she says vampire.

* * *

><p>Xander lay down on her bed with Faith in his arms and their clothes scattered throughout the floor. Faith opens her eyes and sees the boy. He wore her out if he hadn't, she'd have done this sooner...<p>

The door opens and Faith wrapped in a sheet practically shoves Xander onto her landing. He is holding his shirt and his shoes. "That was great. I gotta shower." She closes the door.

Xander looked at the shut door. "Well, this whole thing was a blur, what the hell just happened?"

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the Reviews


	15. Mulligan

It's grassy. Peaceful. Quiet in the graveyard. Then all of a sudden - Wham! Two slayers Buffy and Faith get slammed down into it, hard. Vampires clutch their necks, baring down. Faith makes conversation. "So, what, you're telling me never?"

Buffy groaned the younger slayer is doing this now. "Faith, really. Now is not the time."

Faith looked at her completely disregarding her attacker. "I'm curious. Never ever?"

Buffy and Faith each flip their attackers off them, and start kicking ass. Only Faith won't shut up. "Come on, really? All this time and not even once?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "How many times can I say it? I have never…" She punches the vamp… "Done it…" Kicks the vamp… "With Xander!" And stakes the vamp. "He's just a friend."

Faith shrugged. "So?" Faith stakes her vamp too. More dust. "What are friends for? I'm sorry. It's just, all that sweating nightly, side-by-side action, and you never put in for a little after hours…" She grunts.

Buffy looked at her. "Thanks for the poetry, and no. I love Xander, I just don't… _love _Xander. Besides, I think it ruins friendships to do stuff like that."

Faith looked at her. "Your loss B, the boy has stamina and You think too much."

Buffy's eyes widened and that explains what's been going this past week. "You and him!"

Faith looked at her. "What? He wasn't your back up in case soldier boy left town was he?"

Buffy shook her head, poor Willow. "No, no, we're just friends. Although I might kill him if he kills Angel tonight."

Faith looked at the ten vampires in cult robes each with a long sword and dagger. "B"

Buffy looked at the crowd seeing them coming directly for them. "Stay behind me stay right up my ass alright."

Faith smiled and hugged her close as she gathered the magic. "You mean like this?"

"Yeah" Buffy replied as fire shot out all around them. Buffy pushed the flames out in all directions as they burned all ten vamps.

* * *

><p>Xander frowned in disbelief. Just when he thinks he's seen everything, that's when something new happens. Like the cloaked vampires that 'kidnapped' them during patrol. He's just thankful the slayers their own thing tonight. "So, who are your friends Angel?"<p>

Angel looked at him "So just because he's a demon I already know him. Speicist."

Xander shrugged he had a point there, that's true. "Figured you might know with the dungeon's master décor."

The pack of vamps led Xander and Angel into an old dirty warehouse. Xander's eyes instantly rose in surprise seeing their host in the wooden bath tub, or the blob might be more accurate. "Dear god, I thought demons lived for hunting and killing, how is he so fat?!"

The demon glared at Xander in his bathtub. "You're a straight forward petulant one aren't you?"

Angel shook his head. "You have no idea."

Xander turned his head to glare at Angel. "Well, at least your contact was right about Balthazar."

Balthazar glared at the two. "Now one little question?"

"If it's to scrub those hard to reach places I request that you kill me now." Angel quipped and was shoved for it.

Xander looked at the other vampires. "No, I'm good with watching Angel die first. So you all work for fatty fat fat fat here?"

The vampire hit him and knocked him down. "Don't you dare mock lord Balthazar."

Xander smiled and turned to Angel. "You hear enough."

"Oh yeah"

Both men easily broke the chains holding them and to the surprise of Vampires three smoke bombs went off tuning into a shield and two swords.

Balthazar looked in fear. "Unacceptable how are watchers doing this."

Three vampires stood with sword and knife ready seeing Xander with an open palm full of energy. "Like men" The vampire watched as Xander put his hand down and looked at his sword. Xander hit the hilt of his blade in his hands and the vampires combusted into dust from unseen swings at their necks.

Balthazar watched Angel systematically take apart his minions being a far superior swordsman with a shield to boot. He looked at Xander who is just offhandedly blasting them with some form of energy attack. "Unacceptable."

Balthazar put his hands up and Xander felt a pull as he was dragged through the air. He felt the demon freeze him in place with his telekinesis as it squeezed his head. It was hard enough for Balthazar to just hold him in place.

"Damn magic." Xander shouted gathering energy feeling the demon squeeze down on his head. But thanks to training his head is as hard as metal so it doesn't really do anything.

Angel looked at it and when he realized Xander wasn't breaking free threw his shield and cold clocked Balthazar with it freeing Xander.

Xander looked at him for a moment before going right into the sky. First he changes into a Super Saiyan and then he shouts as the lightning surrounds taking it up to Saiyan 2 at full power.

Balthezar tried for telekinesis again but this time nothing happened. "Uh oh"

Xander essentially crashed into Balthazar so hard as he went through the floor Angel and all the other vampires were knocked off their feet in the resulting crash. Angel looked at the hole Xander made as a great explosion resounded through it and all the other vampires fled from the fire.

Angel looked down the hole wondering what just happened. He knows the only counter measure against Xander is either magic or one quick blow when he's not expecting it, and even that's fifty fifty. Xander flew out of the hole and landed next to Angel as his hair died down back to normal. "You alright in there?" Angel touched him and Xander held a fist up ready to blast till he saw who it was.

"Yeah" Xander replied lowering his hand.

Angel looked at it. This threat is gone so what's next? "I'm going to go find Buffy see if she wants to do something tonight."

"Angel"

The former vampire turned around.

"Thanks for the help earlier."

Angel nodded and walked out never expecting that. He looked above as Xander flew out and headed for the forest. No one really knows where he lives. Just that it's the perfect place for him according to him anyway.

* * *

><p>The next day Faith is in the library watching Buffy and Xander 'spar' and she's using that word loosely. Buffy is unloading with everything she has and she just can't hit him. Xander stuck out his palm and Buffy toppled to the floor.<p>

Faith shook her head in disbelief. "Can I get the story again, once more with clarity?"

Xander shrugged as he took a seat and Faith squirmed away. "Well Buffy can explain it because it was all her idea."

Buffy looked at Faith and well this should be interesting. "We were shopping for Halloween costumes last year. I got a very crazy feeling that something bad could happen. However I couldn't pummel a shop keep based on a feeling."

"Speak for yourself on that one." Faith replied.

Buffy looked at her. "The point is I thought something might happen so I took measures to make sure my friends would be alright."

Faith nodded. "Yeah red as Xena, X as Trunks, and the European vampire as Captain America… wanna explain that one."

Buffy shook her head. "No, just figured I could be crazy and if not we'd be ready and we were, we broke the spell before anyone got hurt… too badly and Ethan is in watcher's prison."

"We're back to normal save for the occasional rough night of sleep from me or Willow." Xander replied.

Buffy let out a smile. "Also when Xander turns into a psychotic blond it's best to avoid him."

Faith looked at him. "You dye your hair?"

"Not exactly." The teen replied.

Faith looked at him intrigued. "Show me"

Xander's eyes raised a moment but he gave an honest shrug and without even a yell he powered up to a super saiyan. He felt the power and then let it die out.

Faith smiled knowing she's patrolling tonight it will let her vent some. "So, who am I working with tonight, or am I going solo?"

Giles came in talking with Ms Calendar. "Hello everyone I believe I found the location of the amulet Balthazar was looking for."

Xander looked at Giles. "Balthazar is dead Giles, I fought him last night."

Giles looked at him. "How did...he was dead...?"

Angel looked at Giles and back to Xander before looking away. "Fighting is one word for it. Balthazar tried to hold him down with magic and when that failed Xander crashed into him at full force."

"Fun too" Xander added. "It was like crashing into a three hundred pound marshmallow."

Jenny looked at Xander. "You OK?"

Xander gave an honest shrug. "Live to see another day. So… who's on patrol for tonight?"

"You and Faith." Angel answered before Giles could say anything.

Xander and Faith rolled their eyes before he replied. "Dandy"

Buffy left the library with Angel. "Very nice of you to give us a night off."

Angel looked at her. "You haven't noticed have you?"

"Noticed what?" Buffy asked.

"Xander and Faith" Angel stated like it should have been obvious.

Buffy stopped. "Even if I didn't Faith made sure I knew. So why are you forcing them into alone time?"

Angel looked at her. "Because I think they're good for each other. They'll call each other on their crap. And they each have some home life scars."

Buffy looked at him confused. "When the hell did you and Xander become friends?"

* * *

><p>It's grassy. Peaceful. Quiet in the graveyard. Then all of a sudden - wham! A slayer and an alien hybrid Faith and Xander get slammed down into it, hard. Vampires clutch their necks, baring down. Faith makes conversation. "So, what, you're telling me never?"<p>

Xander snatched one by the throat and simply raised his arm ripping the vampire's head off allowing him to get up. "Faith, now, really not the time for this... and you're making my skin crawl."

Faith looked at him and threw hers off and staked him to have dust shoot up at her. "Seriously, I mean never ever."

Xander had two jump on his back and he simply stretched at super speed and they both went flailing in opposite directions. "I have never slept with Willow. I've told you that last week."

Faith pulled the stake from her back and staked the last two. She watched two ki blasts barely miss her as they turn to the left and right annihilating the last two vampries.

Xander put his hands down. He looked at her. "Well, that was fun."

Faith looked at him. "You nearly blew my head off!"

Xander shrugged innocently. "I had it under complete control. Just…" Faith raised her stake which didn't go past Xander's attention as he turned around and she threw it just to the left of him as it went into the last vampire's heart dusting him.

Faith looked at him with a smile seeing him check himself to make sure he wasn't staked. "No faith?"

Xander looked at her uneasy. "I've had enough for one lifetime."

Faith let out an honest chuckle. "Well I trundled right into that, didn't I. Look, I'm sorry if it seemed like I was blowing you off the other... this week. I was just trying to, you know... blow you off.

"Yeah, I got that." Xander replied. Even he's not that oblivious.

"It's nothing personal X, it's just... after I get bouncy with a guy, there's not a whole lot more I need to know about him." Faith replied.

"How cynical of you." Xander said looking through the ashes and the shadow.

"Way of the world." Faith countered.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Good to know, because for a second I thought it was the" He puts his hands together in a mock show. "I'm the so special chosen slayer that I don't need no one crap that Buffy pulls out from time to time."

Faith smiled. "And he comes out swingin."

"Faith, There is a whole world you don't even know about, and well... some of us guys in it are pretty decent folk... We'd surprise you." Xander replied.

Faith looked at him. "You mean like Ronnie the deadbeat that surprised me when he asked me to dress up like a schoolgirl and made me beat him with a whip, or Steve the klepto whom surprised me when he left me holding the bill and cost me and Di five grand, or my personal favorite Kenny the drummer who surprised me by screwing a hologram of his ex-girlfriend on my bed. Guy looks at me and once he's had what he wants let's just say his priorities shift."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Cause you're so hot?"

Faith looked at him with a smile. "Is what it is, yo."

Xander looked at her and pointed. "Please. I'm so prettier than you." Faith starts in open-mouthed, playful shock… she actually puts a hand to her breast. "And for the record, our little encounter didn't exactly change my world."

Faith glared at him. "You're tripping! That was rock 'em sock 'em!"

Xander shook his head. "Oh, it was nice enough... blurry more then anything... you're very... enthused... with a little more experience I think you'll really...

Faith hit him in the arm had. "Dude, I got mad skills!"

Xander simply turned in the other direction. "No, of course." He started to walk away. "Let's call it a night."

Faith looked at him. "Hell with that. We're going again!" She started to undo her belt. "You're gonna learn a little respect here, pal."

She starts pulling off her shirt, Xander quickly stopped her with his hand. Well this was a first, she just thought he wanted another taste.

Xander looked at her and tried something. "Faith. Make me a deal. We call a mulligan on last night, and you give me the chance to surprise you."

Faith looked at him suspiciously. "Well, what would be the surprise?"

"You do know the meaning of the word, right?" Xander asked.

Faith nodded plenty of knives in her back. If he puts a new one in she's pretty sure Angel will help her with revenge. "Fine. Deal."

"Good enough." Xander finished.

They both start walking away.

Faith looked at him. "So, a swarm of cockroaches came out of my mattress today. You mind putting me up? I'm not living under Geeves rules I swear he still thinks B's a virgin."

"I have a three story house, plenty of room. Just stay out of the basement unless I'm down there too." Xander replied.

"Fair enough." Faith replied as they kept walking. She can just pummel him to mulch in his sleep if he cheats on her. "No way are you prettier than me."

"Not to humans, but to demons I'm like the boy equivalent of Pam Anderson."

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the Reviews

Up Next: Superman's Meeting with the general.


	16. Interview

Sam Lane watched the latest feed seeing the group of kids go to town on the monsters from the looks of it. Through some of his own connections he found out the US government have their own plans for demons. His main concern are these kids fighting them. Their very powerful each with their own unique set of skills, serving as their own Justice League.

Sam looks at the time and realizes he has his own appointment to keep. "The DVD I requested?"

The computer technician gives it to him. "I hope you know what you're doing sir."

"So do I?" Lane replied. "With any luck the monsters will kill each other."

* * *

><p>Clark Kent flew through the air. He never wanted Superman to be affiliated with anyone after all he likes to think of himself as Clark Kent, the home grown farmboy, with Superman being what he can do for the world. So how did his wife talk him into an idea of meeting her father to talk. Well her father is a general, above all he'll protect his country.<p>

Clark flew down and saw the General. "You requested a meeting general Lane?"

Sam nodded looking him in the eyes. "Sit down Superman."

Clark looked at him for a moment but took his seat easily enough already scanning the place from up high. "Lois said you wanted to see me about something?"

Sam easily nodded. "We've discovered a new set of meta humans. Now as soon as we found it the information was immediately confiscated by Amanda Waller. Now, even you must know what she'd do with them."

Clark easily nodded, new meat for the suicide squad. "The metahumans good or bad?"

Sam pulled out a DVD. "Bad, I'll let this speak for itself."

Clark took the DVD and flew away until he was long gone. He hit his ear piece. "Watchtower one for transport."

* * *

><p>Clark watched the monitor and simply clenched his fists seeing the DVD General Lane has given him along with Diana. While she respected the warrior spirit's each girl seemed to have this wasn't the way. Bruce whom was recording the video just kept quiet.<p>

"Hera" Diana let out in a whisper seeing another act of cruelty as a blond haired girl burns them to ash with a mystical fireball.

Clark looked away disgusted. "They're slaughtering people and laughing about it."

Bruce just remained quiet as ever as the video kept playing watching this group of people and more importantly looking for a way to disable these kids if necessary. Also this tape is off, it doesn't feel right to him.

He sees Clark and Diana gathering the other members. "What are you doing?"

"Sunnydale is only a transport away." Clark replied.

Bruce looked at him. "The batteries are being switched out they won't be functional for another day."

Clark looked at him curiously. "What has you on edge?"

"The scenes stop just after the killings you don't find it odd there's no footage of the bodies?" Bruce asked.

Diana looked at him. "Maybe the camera man couldn't stand to look at the bodies, it's happened before. Or there just wasn't anything left with some of these attacks."

Clark looked at the two butting heads. "It doesn't matter right now my main concern at the moment is to get them to stop killing, once we're in Sunnydale it won't take long to find them."

Shayera walked up with Flash and Green Lantern. "What's going on?"

"There's a group of vigilantes in a town called Sunnydale. Kal wants to gather them up before they hurt anyone else." Diana answered knowing where his head is.

Clark nodded as the five went to javelin. Who knows what twisted games they're up to now. "I'm not sure of that yet. Just give me a day to track them down,and look into it myself."

* * *

><p>Faith opened her eyes to the start of a new day. She looked around and realizes she's in Xander's house. She walks down the steps and saw the couch abandoned. They're going out patrolling for a bed tonight for him. She knew he wouldn't stay on the couch. She walks down to the basement and at the bottom of the steps just sees a giant dome. She sees the number 750 on the side of it. She sees a TV on the wall and sees Xander with gold hair training like a maniac she can't keep up with his hands and feet as fast as they're moving.<p>

She knocks on the door. "Yo X, what are you doing in there?"

Faith watches Xander in the room power down and hit a button as the 750 rapidly drops to one. The door opened and Xander came out in a sweat with a towel wrapped around his neck.

Xander smiled looking at her. "Good morning"

"Morning" Faith said. Though she wondered why this room wasn't part of the tour. "What the hell is this room?"

"My gym" Xander replied which it was for lack of a better word.

Faith looked at him. "Then how come that wasn't on the grand tour?"

Xander looked at her. "Faith it's a gym. There isn't that much to hide."

"So can I say use it?" Faith asked.

Xander shrugged. "Sure, you're not a guest here just keep the base at one."

"Why, can it hurt me?" Faith asked.

Xander nodded. "It can very easily break every bone in your body."

Faith looked at him. "OK so just use the weights and the exorcise machines got it."

Xander nodded. "Yeah you know how to use the TV and everything right? Cause I gotta go to school."

Faith looked at him. "Well, let me take a shower and I'll join you." Faith looked him over and smiled. She looked at him with a smile and ran up the steps. Once they were showered and changed they readied for another day of school.

Faith stepped outside and took a breath of the ocean air. She watched Xander come out and stepped to the side of the house. He worked a lock made of titanium and pushed a button on the fuse box as the house disappeared in a puff of smoke and a capsule landed in his hand. "You know that still freaks me out."

"Just think of it as the ultimate vacation house. Goes with you everywhere."

* * *

><p>Giles and Jenny sorted out the library while Buffy and Willow worked together with Angel's shield laid out in the middle of the table. Each girl's hands laid out on the shield channeling magic through it. They see Xander and Faith come in and give a friendly nod.<p>

Xander looked at them as the shield disappeared in a golden light.. "What are you doing with Angel's shield?"

Buffy looked up at him. "We're upgrading Angel's shield."

Xander looked as the glowing stopped and the shield was a deeper shade of red and shined more then anything. "Gee nothing says a warrior like a shield with mirrors on it."

Buffy glared at him. "Take your best shot at it. Come on blast him."

Angel took the shield he trusts Buffy,mostly. "Well, go right ahead."

Xander just stood there for a moment, free shot on Angel. Xander shouted and fired a ki blast right at the shield when to his surprise it bounced right back hitting him in the chest and knocking him into a book cabinet knocking it over.

Faith looked at him. "You OK over there X?"

Xander weakly nodded and put a thumb up to show he's still conscious. "Yeah, nothing but gum drops and candy can…" He turned to the wall and pulled himself up. "What the hell is that!?" Xander looked to the wall somewhat horrified. "Get this place cleaned up Snyder's bringing some sort of super demon in here with him."

Xander moved in a blur fixing up the book shelf. Giles went to the weapons cabinet and closed it, and locked it. Angel pushed a button on his shield turning it back into a capsule. Buffy and Willow quickly took seats followed by Angel, Xander was next followed by Faith whom seeing no seats were open sat down on Xander's lap.

Buffy watched as the door opened revealing a bald troll. A woman dressed for business and a gigantic oaf in a charcoal suit and glasses. Xander's right... they're lucky to barely make it out alive. "Principal Snyder what are you doing here at this fine hour?"

"Save it Summers." The Principal looked at the other two people here. He looked at the brown bag on the table. "Did I interrupt a drug deal here?"

"No, just my lunch." Xander replied.

Snyder grabbed it and opened the bag seeing a sandwhich and put it down.

"Malnutrition beware." Xander added getting a laugh from the girl sitting on him. "For what it's worth."

Snyder looked at him. "Save it Harris. It's worth nothing, Harris. Whatever comes out of your mouth is a meaningless waste of breath. An airborne toxic event."

Xander glared at him and spoke in a different language. (Right up there with your existence you sad little man.)

The man in the suit turned to him and replied in the same language. (You should respect your elders… most of the time.)

Xander turned to Snyder. "So, what do you want?"

Snyder looked at them. "This is Clark Kent and Lois Lane, they're here to write a story on our school. Show them around."

The group watches as Snyder leaves them alone.

Lois looked at him that was a school principal what are the standards in Sunnydale? "Well, your principal is a real…"

"Jackass" Xander replied filling in the blank.

Lois looked at him honestly confused. It was like the worst of Lex Luthor was turned into a principal without none of the charisma or people skills. "I was trying to sugar coat it but… yeah. Lois Lane, this is my husband Clark Kent."

Xander kept his eyes on Clark how can such a big oaf contain so much power it makes no sense. He watches Buffy shake his hand as her face shows being upset a little bit. He watches Faith and it's a repeat performance. Day just keeps getting weirder.

Lois looked at the group. Yeah, they're the vigilantes alright. Of course they could just be taking a page out of Clark's book. "So, who's giving us the tour of this place?"

Xander looked at them as an idea came. If Clark is a demon Buffy and Faith are screwed. "Well why don't we split up." He points to the girls. "These are Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg, they can show Lois around and I'll show Clark around."

Clark looked at him wondering why he keeps staring at him. "And you are?"

"Xander Harris"

Faith looked at him. One thing was certain from that handshake Clark wasn't exactly normal. The slayers control thier strength according to how strong or weak the guy is. They didn't have to do that with Clark. "Why don't I go with you Xan in case you miss anything?"

Xander looked at her but using her eyes and Buffy's it quickly becomes obvious that he can't work this one alone. Faith won't let him. "OK"

* * *

><p>Lois looked around and Sunnydale high seemed like your normal high school, and they seem like normal kids. Her dad is nuts with this. "So, can I ask about some students here?"<p>

Buffy shrugged. "We're not exactly the most social of students but go ahead."

Lois looked at the list. "Elaine Neves, Barbara Smith, Theresa Klusmayer, Freddy Morrison, the list goes on..."

Buffy looked at that list. "Theresa was a friend not sure about the other people though."

Lois looked at her rather dull reaction to people her own age dying. "Doesn't that kind of surprise you?"

Buffy shook her head no. She's also wondering why Superman is on the hellmouth. "Sunnydale has a big gang problem. Best kept secret in town."

Lois nodded surprised to hear that. Well now she is interested.

* * *

><p>Clark looked at Xander as he gave him a rundown of Sunnydale high. He swears he already know he's Superman. But how would that be possible?<p>

Xander looked at him. "And this concludes out tour Mr. Kent."

Clark nodded. Getting enough details that it can go either way and in a hundred different directions. He almost wonders if this is what it would be like interviewing Bruce at 18. "Thank you for your time."

* * *

><p>Once outside the school Clark greets Lois. "So how'd you do?"<p>

Lois gave an honest shrug. "Honestly Smallville, I couldn't tell you one way or another. But I did do some research on the kids. Ms. Summers lit her last school's gym on fire. Mr. Harris broke the record of fights without suspension last year, and Ms. Lehnae…"

"Lehane" Clark asked.

"Faith's last name." Lois replied. "She was arrested for indecent exposure with a Father Thomas, along with a bunch of other misdemeanors before she moved here. You think they're criminals."

Clark nodded. "No other library has a cabinet full of swords and axes, Mr. Giles and Ms. Calendar may be in on it too."

"They had a cabinet full of weapons… when were you going to tell me?" Lois asked.

Clark looked at her. "Once we were gone and they showed no intention of using them. Still given all the attacks happened at night. We'll watch them tonight and confront them if need be."

Lois nodded that sounded. "No offense, but I hope dad's wrong I actually kind of liked those kids."

The two left the school Sunnydale High very weird place to be. Lois won't be that upset if she never comes back here again.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	17. Battle Royal

Willow sat in the corner of the Bronze with Buffy listening to the dingoes. Buffy smiled looking at the almost entranced redhead.

Willow turned to Buffy; Faith is running a solo act tonight so that means Xander and Angel are on patrol. "So, should we be concerned that one of the boys is likely killing the other by now?"

Buffy shakes her head. "No, I think they found some common ground when Faith showed up."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Yeah, her."

Buffy eyes rose up. "Will come on you're not the jealous not girlfriend are you?"

Willow shook her head. She didn't mind but she's a sleazy sex bomb. Xander could probably do better. "No! I just, what do they have in common?"

Buffy acted like she was thinking. "Well, let's see, they're impulsive, short tempered, cling to life, crappy home lives given I've heard Faith tell vampires her dead mother hits harder then them. Yeah, they have nothing in common."

Willow glared at her. "Devil seed"

Buffy held a hand over her heart phoning in outrage. "Witch."

* * *

><p>Angel hit the floor with a resounding thud. He watched as Xander kept both hands up fingers locked in a test of strength with the seven foot demon. Xander growled and squeezed harder as the demon's arms came clean off and Xander moved in a blur and uppercut the demon so hard its head came off.<p>

Xander waited a couple moments and then nudged the corpse with his foot. "Come on, turn to goop."

Angel looked at him. "It a Bolar demon, I don't think they do that. Plan C"

"Plan C" Xander agreed as Angel picked up the corpse with relative ease. "Pull!"

Angel threw the body with impressive strength and Xander vaporized it. Three more ki blasts vaporized what was left of the demon's body.

Angel looked around no new graves. "So, anything else we can get rid of tonight."

Xander closed his eyes and sensed power throughout the city. Everyone has one, like the one that is starting to drop too quickly to be falling asleep two blocks down. "Come on, this way."

Angel quickly started running until Xander grabbed him and they were there as Xander threw the vampire off the girl. The girl just ran for streetlight.

Xander rolled his eyes, man, no breaks in this town. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>John Stewart and Shayera were walking the streets of Sunnydale trying to find the kids from the tape. He wants them found fast especially with how much carnage they did on that tape. Also doesn't help that Superman had to go deal with an unstable power plant reaching meltdown. He loves Shayera it's just that Clark is much calmer in situations like this.<p>

Shayera looked around. "You get a bad feeling about this place?"

John looked at her. "Yes, but as far as my ring can tell everything is normal for the moment."

Shayera watched as a girl ran out an alley a frantic mess. "Hey, what's going on?"

The girl looked at her and saw her hawk wings and quickly fled in terror.

John looked at her with a smile. "So, was she an old friend of yours?"

"Funny" Shayera replied as she walked from where the girl was running from.

Shayera and John sneaked up quietly, old soldier feelings reemerging. They heard two men talking and got closer so they would be able listen in on the conversation.

"So did we get every one here?" One of them asked.

"I told you before I can't sense them." The other replied. "Maybe she took off."

The first one looked at him like he was speaking from experience. "One that young won't go anywhere alone."

The two leaguers watched as another girl rushed out and the second man snatched her by the throat and threw her down. "Good call"

John and Shayera watched as a sword quickly appeared. And John reacted fast.

Xander brought his sword down as he sensed two new powers emerging. He went for the vampire's head but his sword hit a suddenly appearing green shield. "Well that's new."

"Xander" Angel got his attention and pointed out the newcomers.

Xander turned around and saw street clothes disappear into a green lantern getup and Hawkgirl getting her mace ready. After all these years now they come to the hellmouth. "OK, this isn't what it looks like."

"Right, you were just trying to cut her head off as a friend." Shayera replied as she flew in. She went to club the teenager with her mace when to her surprise a shield blocked her mace.

John shot a trail of green energy at Angel but was cut off by Xander appearing in front of him and blasting his own ki energy in a counter wave as the two beams clashed for control. He knew this owuld happen he should have came alone des[ite what J'onn said. While he was busy holding back Xander's attack Shayera tried to hit Angel a couple times only getting his shield. This isn't going well.

The vampire looked around and took the opportunity to get away seeing them at war with each other.

* * *

><p>Faith caught her breath staking the last vampire. She'd see if she can find Xander but for now. Given that he's patrolling with Angel she'll wait an hour or two for him to cool down.<p>

* * *

><p>Shayera and Angel kept fighting each trying to get to an opening on the other. Xander dropped his sword to his foot and kicked it to the former vampire giving Angel a shield and sword to defend himself with and freeing up his other hand to blast Green Lantern back and possibly even unconscious.<p>

Xander shouted as yellow energy came out of his free hand and both hands allow him to make a bigger blast as the energy heads for Green Lantern. John just puts everything he had into his ring as both men are sent flying back from the blast as the two energies explode.

Angel and Shayera see the situation and with a simple parry of Shayera's mace both are over to their fallen comrades.

* * *

><p>Xander got back to his feet with Angel's help. "OK, at what point did we lose control here?"<p>

Meanwhile Shayera was having quite the… well almost the same conversation with John trying to figure this out. "I gotta say they're good. I wish we could just talk them into maybe signing up."

Xander looked at Angel. "Me too, but the Joker has murdered over 2,000 people and they went as far as to clear him for a murder that he didn't commit, they won't let us kill anything even vampires. They're misguided and…"

"Dangerous vigilantes, we just have to stop them..." John pointed out.

"We don't have to kill them." Xander added to his conversation with Angel.

Shayera looked at him. "This is only two of the four what if they call the girls."

"What if they call him?" Angel asked.

It didn't take code for Xander to know who he was. "OK, don't be afraid to say Superman for god's sake. But it's a valid point."

Angel looked at him. "We'd need every body we can throw at him."

"Especially if the girls get here." Shayera insisted.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I can beat Superman." Xander responded he figurews if they ever fight everyone below them loses.

John and Angel replied. "Alright, call for help and I'll make a distraction."

Angel ran for Green Lantern whom shot a beam of energy out at him. Angel quickly raised his shield, even he knew who the Justice League is. "You know that ring can be anything you want. You're not that original with it."

John watched as the shield seemingly absorbed the energy for a moment as the shield glowed green shortly before firing it back at him knocking him down.

Xander looked at him as ki blasts fired from his hands and scattered to the winds even if it hits someone it's mostly just for show and will stun them, Angel's really been catching up with the times if he knows what the green lantern ring does. Xander looked at the fight. "Boxing glove!"

Angel turned around and was hit a green glove knocking him down.

Xander ran towards Green Lantern but felt three quick punches to the face before he even got near him. Not green boxing gloves, normal fists from an invisible man. "OK, what now?"

* * *

><p>Faith finished off the last vampire for the night. She's pent up and nobody here to unleash it on. She looks up to the sky and sees a bunch of fireworks. Now the question is what the hell does Xander need help with?<p>

Buffy and Willow looked at the sky coming out of the Bronze seeing the fireworks. "Oh great!"

* * *

><p>Xander felt three more punches to the face again and just closed his eyes. He feels it coming he should have known. He moves his arms and shouts as ki blasts surround him keeping The Flash at distance as he stops running.<p>

"Whoa" Flash sees he's stopped so fast he's still sliding towards the guy he's been punching. "Oh sh…"

Xander quickly dropped him with a clothesline knocking him out. Xander watched as a green skinned man flew down. "Oh great the Martian's here."

Angel used the shield to push Shayera's latest attack away. Xander smiled as a green portal opened behind them as Buffy and Willow jumped out. Faith ran over, hopped a fence and joined the Scoobies thankful she was close B really needs to teach her that portal trick.

Shayera was helping up the Flash while J'onn helped up Green Lantern.

Buffy looked at them and looked up at the sky. "Xander, you can fly right?"

"Of course I can fly why?" Xander asked. He looked to the sky and saw a beautiful amazon with raven black hair dressed in red white and blue with an eagle across his red top. "Oh."

"Can you take on Wonder Woman?" Buffy asked.

"I think one way or another we're about to find out." The teen replied.

Faith looked the odds over. "Five of them, five of us. Dibs on Big bird."

Buffy looked at the Mars last survivor. "Dibs on the Martian." With Xander fighting Wonder Woman this seemed like the best idea.

"Flash" Willow replied.

Angel looked over at Green Lantern. "Leftovers are fine with me."

Diana looked at them. With the exception of the man with the shield their kids. The blond girl doesn't even look like she belongs on the battlefield. "So, what are these guys capable of?"

Shayera looked at them pointing to Xander. "Yellow energy blasts" Willow, and Buffy "magic" Angel "magical shield"

Diana threw her lasso at Xander's waist but he moved aside only for it to wrap around his arm. Xander snatched his wrist to the right with such force that Diana crashed into John knocking them both down. Allowing Xander to easily pull it off.

Diana looked at Shayera as they got to their feet. "You didn't mention he was as strong as I am!"

Shayera gave an honest shrug. "I didn't know."

Willow took a moment with the reaper but put it away, they're still good guys. She flipped into the air and landed next to the Flash throwing a series of punches as he just kept side stepping each hit as he simply nudged her in the back putting her down.

Flash looked at her. "You do realize I'm the fastest man alive right?"

"That shouldn't be something you brag about." Willow added and waved her hand.

Flash saw a portal open above him "Oh crap!" and one below him creating an endless loop as he went from top to bottom and bottom to top.

Willow smiled looking at him. "Thanks Buffy"

* * *

><p>Angel quickly shielded himself from the damages of a green gattling gun as he effortlessly blocked each bullet for the time being. Angel threw his shield at John's leg. And once he hobbled over he caught him with a knee to the face knocking him down.<p>

Buffy fought with kicks and punches… and she swears her opponent has no bones between shape shifting and flat out going through him. She sees the man transform into a serpent and quickly puts the blue barrier up to protect her. The serpent turns into a troll like one eyed creature and knocks her through a building.

Buffy took a breath in relief. "Thank you blue crystal, please stay strong."

Buffy shouted getting to her feet and tried another volley of physical attacks that would have broken the bones of the world's strongest humans but again nothing.

Buffy even though she didn't feel it didn't want to get clobbered again. She shot a red fireball out of her hand and to her surprise her opponent froze in his tracks as it hit him and knocked him out. "Huh, go me." She looked to the sky and saw two blurs moving so fast she can barely keep up. "Whoa"

* * *

><p>Diana fought with all the vigor and strength of an Amazon. She felt the her hand hit with an uppercut wobbling her teenage opponent and Xander responded with a kick to the gut and a punch to the face knocking her back. Diana wiped at the trickle of blood from her mouth and let out a smile. "You know I thought Kal was the only person on the planet that can fight me like this."<p>

"I'm flattered… I think." Xander replied.

Diana's eyes widen seeing golden orbs form up on Xander's hands well this should be interesting.

Xander shouted and threw repeated energy blasts only for the Amazon to deflect each attack with her bracelets knocking them aside. "Huh"

Xander flew at Diana and the Amazon kicked him in the gut sending him up to the sky. Xander looked at her almost with childish glee but also a hope that Faith doesn't see him out of embarrassment. Gohan taught Trunks so now he knows it too, "Man I can't believe I have to do this." He realigned himself and put his hands together but kept his fingers and hands open and apart he hopes this works. "Kame"

Diana watched as a pulse of blue energy formed in his hands. All the archive footage was yellow "What in the name of Zeus?"

"Hame" Xander shouted as his hands go behind his side. "Ha!"

Xander smiled watching the wave leave his hands and go straight for Diana whom promptly gets her arms up to block it as it pushes her to the ground. He sees what he wants to see as he makes his move and flies towards her.

Diana grunted under pressure to keep the blue wave in check. As she dug her heels further into the floor making craters at her feet. Diana shouted in a fury and the blue wave was finally sent away to the sky.

Diana felt a pull at her arm and at inhuman speed her hands were tied up along with her waist at the torso binding her. Xander simply shoved a palm into her gut as the Amazon bounced off the wall and hit her head on the floor unconscious.

Xander looked at it almost repulsed who made Amazons. "Dear god that actually works. I just thought it was just a dirty rumor Jesse started."

Diana swung her feet out and trapped Xander's legs like a vice slamming his head into the floor. "It was."

Xander tackled Diana as the two warriors flew into the sky and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Faith fought Shayera as halfway around the world Superman finishes up as the plant technicians get everything back under control. Another job well done, and hopefully now he can relieve Lantern and Hawkgirl of babysitting.<p>

Superman heard a familiar ringing in his head and hit his comm. set. "Hawkgirl did you speak to the vigilantes yet."

"No, they were about to kill someone so we stepped in, they're kicking our asses I'm all that's left." The Thanigarian replied.

Superman's eyes widened. "Batman come in,"

"I'm busy at the moment."

Superman let out a sigh; he should have seen that coming. He quickly takes off to the sky in a trail of fire as he lands in Sunnydale California. His eyes widen seeing the kids really have disabled and knocked out everyone except Diana and Shayera. He glares at Buffy, Willow, Faith, and Angel. They hurt his friends. "I'm giving you one chance to do the right thing. I highly recommend you take it."

Buffy glared at him not believing this was Superman. "You attacked my friends with no provocation. Now get out of here before I make you eat those red booties."

Superman gave a simple sigh. How come they never choose the easy way? He walked towards her. "There was provo..."

Buffy threw a fireball at him but he disappeared in a blur and reappeared right in front of her. To the surprise of Shayera and the Scoobies Buffy throws a punch with such force it wobbles Superman.

Clark looked at the Slayer. She's holding her hand but he's bleeding from the mouth. Clark X-rayed her and saw she's… perfectly human? He moves in superspeed hitting Buffy at eight certain spots and finished with an open hand palm to her stomach knocking her into a wall.

Buffy looked at him. She tried to move but nothing was working. "Hey, what'd you do to me?"

"Pressure points." Superman answered as a shield dented around his head and bounced off.

Superman looked as Angel approached him. "You just saw what I did."

"And I won't you hurt her or any of my friends." Angel countered.

Superman gave a sigh of acceptance and in one brief moment punched Angel with a very controlled portion of his strength and the super soldier was knocked out.

Willow and Faith looked at each other. Faith just let out an innocent smile. "Are we really stupid enough to do this Red?"

"Let luck favor the foolish." Willow replied.

Faith caught Superman right under the chin with a backhand and much like with Buffy it wobbled him. Willow delivered a kick to the face with the same result as her hand glowed gold.

Superman lashed out lightly but both girls dodged the attack. Willow focused just like Buffy said as golden energy shot out of her hands and struck Superman paralyzing him for the moment.

Willow turned to Faith. It's taking everything she has to hold him. "Well, we have him pinned down, what was step 2 again."

Buffy shouted at her sister slayer. "Faith, the crossbow in my pocket."

Faith ran over and checked Buffy's pocket for the capsule and pushed it as it turned into a crossbow. Faith looked at her. "Hey, how come I don't get any golden arrows?"

"Not now." Buffy countered.

Faith shot an arrow at Superman but Hawkgirl flew in front of him and deflected it with her mace. She'd have acted sooner but the crossbow caught her off guard. She threw her mace at Willow and while the redhead dodged it had the result Shayera wanted as the spell was broken and freed Superman whom quickly slammed into Willow with enough force to knock her out which in turn knocked Flash out when the endless loop finally faded and he smacked the floor head first.

Faith shot Shayera out of frustration and without the mace to defend herself Faith shot her in the leg as six trails of light shot up and hit Shayera in the stomach knocking her out.

Superman quickly finished the fight with a tap to the head of Faith knocking the slayer out.

Buffy glared at him. "Why are you doing this? We haven't done anything wrong!"

Superman looked at her. "Your friends are fine they'll just have headaches for the next day or t…"

Buffy looked around trying to figure what just happened but was only greeted by the body of an unconcious Wonder Woman. "Great, I'm here all alone, and I can't move, thanks Xander."

* * *

><p>Xander snatched Superman in midair in a fury punching him in the gut twice and holding his head down with one hand.<p>

Superman was currently trying to get his head out of the concrete street as Xander held it down driving a giant hole into the blocks as they flew and the teenager repeatedly punched him in the face. "You think you can hurt four of my friends and get away with it!"

Superman threw him off and Xander easily caught himself and floated. "A team of killers and they won't be hurting anyone else."

Xander's eyes widened Willow, Buffy, Angel… Faith. "I can't believe how much I'm going to kill you." He shouted in fury when to the surprise of Superman his Hair exploded to gold and punched him in the face knocking him into the sky

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	18. Battle of Destruction

Clark looked in the eyes of his opponent and saw nothing, no fear, no happiness. Whatever he is, he's just ready for a fight. Clark flew in a blur and threw a punch with each hand and to his surprise Xander caught each.

Xander looked at him. "Huh" He guesses he can hold his own. He quickly slams him into the ground twice still holding onto his arms before letting him go with a toss to the sky. He went after him and was greeted by a punch to the face from Superman that knocked him further up and shattered nearby windows.

* * *

><p>Zatanna saw Bruce hard at work at the computer. Exactly where she left him last night. "You still watching that tape the military brought us?"<p>

Bruce didn't pay her any attention. "It doesn't make sense. The military wouldn't just hand metas to the Justice League. They'd want them for the Squad."

Zatanna shrugged. "Maybe you and the others are plan Z, maybe they tried and failed."

Bruce shook his head. He can't shake the feeling something isn't right.

* * *

><p>Xander punched Superman and sent him flying to the right. Clark swung for an uppercut in retaliation but Xander dodged out of the way and hit him with a flurry of punches and kicks pushing Superman back. Superman buried his feet into Xander's chest and knocked him back.<p>

Xander shook off the resounding blow. "Is that all you've got?"

Clark looked at him. Not even Diana can take a hit like that without feeling it. He's going to have to hit harder or do this. Clark looked at him as a constant beam of heat vision left his eyes. Xander put his two hands together as a yellow beam shot out and hit the heat beam as the two struggle for control with heat vision slightly winning.

Superman watches as with another shout Xander's hair becomes spikier as lightning surrounds him. What started off as an even fight becomes anything but as Xander's energy attack overwhelms Superman's heat vision and blasts Superman head sending the man of steel crashing down towards City Hall. Xander's eyes widened and he raised his hands sending Superman and the energy upward.

* * *

><p>Richard Wilkins stayed at his desk preparing everything for his glorious day. All he has to do is have Snyder expel the slayer and their kind before the big day and he can rule Sunnydale with an iron fist. He remains oblivious to Superman coming close to his window but being shot straight up.<p>

Wilkins turned around to see what's causing the racket but saw nothing. He went back to work as Xander flew close to the window and straight up.

Wilkins turned again but again saw nothing. What is going on tonight? He'll ask Alan in the morning.

Xander flew for the explosions but was knocked aside by a fist to the face. "You gotta be kidding me."

He watched as Superman emerged from the smoke without as much as a scratch.

Superman tackled him into the air and followed up with a flurry of punches. Xander quickly returned the punches in turn with some kicks as the two fought above the forest in Sunnydale.

Xander dealt with a fierce punch to the face from Superman and quickly retaliated with a spinning back elbow to the man of steel's jaw. "Tired yet?"

Clark shook his head with a smile. "God help me but no, because you're one of the few people in existence that I can hit like this."

Xander watched as Superman disappeared for lack of a better word. "Uh oh"

Xander quickly and desperately covered up as a resounding blur of fists collided with his face as Superman flew around him faster and faster eventually creating a tornado around Sunnydale forest as the beating continued.

Xander felt a kick to his stomach and was once his guard was dropped a fist to the face as he fell down into the forest creating a crater as he slid down the land. He felt blood poor down from the top of his head and one of his eyes is swollen shut. "Well… this isn't going well." He's already at full power the natural way, all he has left is one risky move.

He puts his hands together again and just concentrated creating a ball of energy that grew bigger and bigger.

Superman watched a glowing yellow light show itself on the floor as it grew bigger and bigger. "Don't you…"

Xander shouted blasting the attack right at Superman as he struggles for control of it. Xander used the distraction and powered up using his own energy to bulk up his own muscles making him hit harder. He watched as his body turned into something which is probably what a little kid thinks thinks steroids do it's big and bulky he looks like Bane with troll hair, luckily he doesn't have to use it for long... he hopes.

Superman was finally able to get out of dodge of the attack and looked down. "Where are…" Was the last coherent word Superman would get out for a moment as Xander emerged from a cloud and kicked him in the balls with everything he had and followed it up with a double axe handle to the back of Superman's head knocking the man of steel to the ground creating a crater of his own as he slid across before coming to a stop.

Xander put his hands out as they each gathered a new blue energy. He never thought he'd have to actually use this one. But he has no choice now especially with how much slower he is now he's only getting one shot. He puts his arms back and pushes them forward together. "Buster Cannon!" The energy shot out as Superman tried to move aside and dodge the attack but before long half impacted on Superman while the other seemed to tunnel underground missing it's target, going through a couple primordial vampires killing them before going even deeper underground and hitting a silver arm flat out destroying it.

Xander watched the smoke clear and let out a groan in exasperation. All that, and all he did was destroy the upper half of Superman's suit and get a little blood on his face.

Superman looked at him and he's made it easier now. He's more powerful but he's so slow. He moved in a blur and punched Xander in the gut before following it up with a trio of punches before he grabbed him by the shirt and spiked him to the ground like a football smashing him into the ground and little bit through it. He hovered slightly above him. "I'm giving you one last chance to do the right thing. You and your friends accept judgement for the people you've attacked."

Xander jumped to his feet threw a punch but was greeted with a knee to the stomach as his body dropped down to normal muscles. He's just too slow like that as he got to his feet. "We don't kill people… Clark." Xander acted quickly and threw a punch.

Superman's eyes rose but instantly caught his hand. He can figure out how he knows who he is afterwards. "You can't beat me, you know that."

Xander struggled to free his hand. These idiots are going to get him and his friends either in big trouble or killed. He has to stop Superman now but he doesn't have the power for it. He's too fast take more of a beating then he can, "I'm going to beat you… and I'm going to save my friends too!"

Superman watched in a bit of awe as a triangle glowed on Xander's hand. "What?"

Xander took advantage of the distraction and shot Superman in the face with an energy blast from his hand wobbling him and setting him free. He kicked Superman in the side of the head knocking the kryptonain back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a capsule sword.

Superman looked at him with a raised eyebrow. There's nothing special about that sword. "You're kidding right?"

Xander looked at the mark on his hand. "You better not turn me into a pig demon!" He shouted and stretched out when to the surprise of Superman his body seemingly disappeared in a trail of bluish white light that overcame his body and felt something more powerful than anything he's felt before change him.

Superman watched as light slowly faded only to be replaced by lightning. Xander's eyebrows were gone for lack of a better word. His eyes have been replaced by simply pure almost glowing white orbs with shadows under his eyes. His hair while still blond was flatter but still spiky, much longer now ending at his back. His sword became a very bizarre shaped cleaver that looked like it should be held with two hands as opposed to just the one that he is. The metal of the sword now seemed to be bent around the middle, it looks like the number 8 in the middle leaving two big holes in the sword.

Xander looked at Superman in his new body and lunged at the kryptonian swinging at Superman's side with the sword.

Superman dodged the sword but the blade scraped his shoulder cutting him. Xander delivered one punch to the mouth and blood flew out of it as Clark flew through seven trees and crashed to the floor. He tried to hobble up to his feet but Xander's attacks didn't exactly tickle before but this is just unreal power. Xander flies at him and Clark simply decked him with such force he made a wave in the water as Xander thrown back through the forest knocking down several trees.

Xander looked at Superman and ran in a blur delivering a knee to the gut followed by a roundhouse kick to the face.

Superman picked himself up but coughed up a bit of blood again. "Magic…" He really hates that thing. Considering it's one of only two things that can hurt them. But he's ready now.

Xander walked towards him confident but his eyes rose. "Buffy!"

To Superman's surprise Xander turns the direction they came from and flew in a trial of bright light. He was distracted by a familiar voice from earlier. "Help! Somebody help me!"

Clark didn't question it and flew right for it.

* * *

><p>Zatanna came down to see Bruce still watching the tape. Cemeteries, theaters, it's the same thing they fight, they kill people.<p>

"Do you even know what you're looking for?" The magician asked.

Batman shook his head. "No, this might be a waste of time."

Ztanna looked at him he thinks this is a waste of time. She could have told him that hours ago. She turned around and saw a man fighting another one close to the water. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, pause it, pause the video."

Bruce did as told rewinding it a few seconds. "What is it? I've looked through this a hundred times?"

"And in doing so you looked too hard." Zatanna countered pointing to the very top of the screen. "Look at the water above them."

Bruce squinted his eyes and focused on the water above them and saw what Zatanna was pointing out. How did he miss it? "The only one with a reflection is the boy they're after."

He brought up clips of the dvd burned into the bat computer and rewatched all the 'murders'. All decapitations, and burnings, all at night, he knew it. He knew something was wrong with it. The tape was edited to remove what happened next. He instantly grabbed the communicator. "Come in Justice League, all points stand down. They're not vigilantes… they're vampire hunters."

Zatanna looked at the screen she was watching and saw the fight between Xander and a now vampire as she knows as he vaporizes him with an energy blast that was all too familiar to her in her nightmares. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Batman asked.

Zatanna looked at him. "I'm going with you to Sunnydale." Bruce went to speak but she cut him off. "I'm going with you deal with it." How... how can one boy level an entire city?

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.


	19. Truce

Xander flew down and immediately grabbed the vampire by the back of the neck freeing Buffy from him as he sees two trails of blood going down her neck. "Good dogs, don't bite." He throws the vampire to the floor. "Willow! Will we need you wake up."

Superman flew down and looked at the mess well at least Xander didn't kill this guy yet. He heard his headset and simply listened. "They're not vigilantes, they're vampire hunters."

Superman looked and snatched the vampire by his throat keeping him in place when he went back after Buffy. "What's your stand on vampires?"

Batman looked through the videos. "They're pretty much the equivalent of killing robots. Use your heat vision."

Superman looked at him. "No."

The vampire bit the man of steel's wrist and the blood coursed through. He was waiting for a chance to catch the slayer and her army off guard seeing them fight the Justice League but this was so much better. The vampire smiled and threw Superman down creating a crater. The vampire's eyes glowed red as he levitated in the air. "Oh man, I'm gonna keep you around for a long long time, you're going to be my blood bank as I take control of Sunnydale and Cleve…" The vampires head fell off his body and dusted.

Xander looked down on Superman sword in one hand showing what he used to decapitate him. "Word to the wise, don't hunt vampires. It's one of the few times someone can honestly say this isn't a job for Superman." He put his hand out. "So are we done here?"

Superman put his hand up as the wound closed and Xander helped pull him up. "So I take it all the humans you've killed are actually…"

"Vampires, yeah." Xander replied. "You wake up your friends and I'll wake up mine. Oh and fix whatever you did to Buffy."

Superman turned to the slayer and in a blur undid the pressure points used on her as she regained feelings in her arms and legs.

Buffy looked at him and the focus quickly shifted to herself as she got to her feet. She looks at her hand and sees the triforce of wisdom glowing in her hand. Why, she's certainly not using it at the moment.

Xander walked over to Faith and gently shook her. "Faith, wake up."

Faith woke up eyes heavy and saw a white eyed monster with long blond hair and humungous sword as she crawled back almost crab walking. "Whoa, what the hell are you?"

Xander looked at her. "Ha ha very funny"

Faith looked at him trying to understand the voice, it was so deeper but it was definitely him. "X?! You don't have any eyebrows... or eyes"

"I don't!" Xander asked startled.

Xander looked in a broken glass. "Where the hell are my eyebrows?"

Xander looked at it and just focused on being his usual self as the white orbs became green eyes before reverting to brown as he drops his power down to his normal human self. "Thanks for the heads up."

Buffy shook Willow. "Come on Willow rise and shine."

Willow opened her eyes and saw the Triforce of courage on her hand glowing. "Well that's new and nifty."

Buffy looked at her hand and agreed. "Something's going on."

She watched Xander help Faith up and she went to Angel.

Angel opened his eyes and saw Buffy. "What happened? What about him?"

Buffy just pointed to the bloodied Superman and Xander. "I think they gave as good as they got... What the!" She froze up looking at something that definitely caught her interest and she screamed out. "No way!" Buffy ran over and took the sword off Xander with relative ease to Superman's surprise as he woke up Shayera. "Where did you get this?"

"It's mine, its cool isn't it." Xander asked about his new sword. The holes in the middle just make it unique.

Buffy looked at him frustrated. "Do you even know what this is?"

Xander looked at her. "Do you?"

Buffy just held the sword while her magic coursed through it. A blue glow surrounded it as she made a cutting motion and a wave of energy shot out of it hitting a tree branch and cutting it off. "Yeah, it's called the fierce deity blade. Where did you get it?"

Xander shrugged. "Well it used to be my capsule sword." He put his hand up showing the last piece of the triforce strongly glowing like the others. "This changed it."

Buffy looked at it, the triforce of power has found it's wielder she knew Zelda was just being paranoid. "Willow come here."

Willow walked over and all three looked at their glowing hands for a moment until the triforce light died out for each of them. "Huh that was nifty."

Xander nodded looking at the triforce on his hand. Guess they really are the Three Musketeers. "Yeah, a real thing of mystery. Now what's so bad about my sword?"

Buffy looked at him. "The fierce deity, from pseudo Zelda memory he was the most powerful warrior of Hyrule. No one ever knew who he really was, or if he even existed. Some thought he was the creator of the Master Sword corrupted when he destroyed Demise. Some just say he's a Hyrule knight that fought too much and enjoyed it much more. Everyone in Hyrule had thier own theory on him. There's nothing concrete on this guy. There was even a rumor that the gods banished him from Hyrule because they were scared of him. That's a very powerful sword and a very dangerous one."

Xander simply nodded and explained what happened. "I think I transformed into that diety guy. Superman hurt Faith, Willow, and all my friends. I needed more power and the triforce showed up. I wasted no time used it, and kicked Superman's butt."

Buffy looked at him. That could be it. More likely however the triforce of the gods just bulked him up like Gannon and the sword became a weapon of the gods from it.

Clark shook his head as he freed Diana from her lasso. He only wishes he gave as good as he got and the fight was called off to help innocent people. "I think we all need to talk."

Buffy looked at him. This could be useful to have Superman on call for the next big bad. "OK, but only in a place where we agree to."

Superman nodded in agreement. And once both groups were up they were on their way to the Sunnydale library.

* * *

><p>Giles looked up hearing someone knock on the door. Its 12:30 in the morning who could it possibly be, especially someone kind enough to knock. Giles went to the weapons cabinet and pulled out a small dagger. He opened the door and simply said. "Good lord"<p>

Superman looked at him. "So, can we come in?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Those words, you never say them in Sunnydale."

Buffy, Faith, Xander, Willow and Angel each come in and sit down at the table. Giles watched as Superman came in with The Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Martian Manhunter, and Hawkgirl.

Giles turned to Buffy. "Is the entire league here?"

Buffy shrugged. "What do you want me to say? They followed us home."

Giles looked at them. "Is this everyone?"

Xander shook his head. "No, not everyone, you might as well come out Batman and Robin, I know you're here."

Xander looked into the shadows and Batman emerged in a full cowl. He looked behind him and saw a magician in a tux top and fishnets. Focus on Faith right now. "When did Robin get sexy?" Damn it.

Faith hit him and he held the back of his head. She herself took a moment to look over Superman.

Xander looked at her. This seems like a thing they're working on. "Hypocrite"

"Just as long as it's only staring." Faith conceded.

Zatanna looked at him. He's so young, he's not even twenty. This is the guy that will level Sunnydale. "My name is Zatanna."

Batman looked at the scoobies. "Your team was sloppy."

Buffy looked at him. "Says the group of idiots that attacked us unprovoked." She heard from Xander they tried to talk them out of it.

The league looked at Shayera whom threw the first punch. The Thanagarian quietly looked down. She always warned about her temper. "Sorry"

Bruce pulled out the DVD given to them by Lane. "Watch this tape and tell me you wouldn't think the whole group of you were killers."

Xander moved in super speed. He came back with the school TV as they put the DVD in. They watch the clips and its them fighting vampires.

Buffy looks at it and turns around. "Oh I get it the missing people you were having Lois Lane ask us about today."

Xander looked at Superman. "Don't forget that gigantic tool that was with her."

Superman looked at him, the two of them are going to have to have a talk later. "You see our point though."

Willow nodded. She knew it better then anyone."Yeah, the old free merc trick." Xena mastered it so well she had Iolaus almost kill Hercules with the name of an old farmer of all things.

Flash looked at her they've been a lot of things but never that. "We're not mercenaries…" He lost his conviction looking at the rest of the downtrodden League. "Are we?"

Superman frowned; this is what happens when you trust the in laws. "Yeah Flash, tonight we were."

Batman looked at Clark and Xander. "By the way if you two didn't stop fighting when you did a black ops group was three minutes away from taking your friends."

Xander looked at him. "Well who called them?"

Superman nearly let out a growl knowing exactly who. "I'll deal with it."

Xander nodded. "Good, then in the meantime you can tell me why your little magician girl is looking at me like I'm the devil."

Zatanna looked at him a bit uneasy. She decided if she tells him he might be able to stop himself. "I'm looking at you like you're the devil because you're going to destroy Sunnydale."

Xander eyes widened. "I am not! Admittedly I think this town and most of the people in it are assholes but I'm not going to kill anyone." He pointed to Superman. "You were there, we fought, the first thing we did was take it to the sky and out the city as fast as possible. Mainly because any city we fight in is going to be destroyed in thirty seconds flat. I even saved city hall. Come on ya big boyscout defend me."

Superman looked at him he thought it was just good luck they got to the forest. "It was just like he said Zatanna. We took it out of city almost as soon as the fight started. Forest is kind of a mess though"

Zatanna looked at Xander she knows it's him no one else has thrown that kind of energy before Bruce would have it on file. "It was the same kind of energy attack he uses. Does anyone else know it?"

Xander shook his head he'll condemn this city but he has no plans of blowing it up. "No, I'm one of a kind."

* * *

><p>Deep below Sunnydale the one armed silver creature remained perfectly idle as it ran a diagnostic. Even under an earthquake the machine wouldn't wake up until programmed to. However Xander's blast did more damage then anything on earth should have been capable of. The stump of an arm came to life as a silvery liquid poured down creating a new arm. The fingers start to move as the attack on it forced the cyborg to life as an emergency activation. Android Mutation Algorithm, Zod's Omega weapon. Two red eyes come to life on the android's face under a Z symbol. The android looked around seeing its underground and in seconds he dug himself up to the surface.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward walked through the graveyard licking his fingers for a couple last drops of blood. He doesn't know where the slayer and her army were tonight but he'll enjoy more nights like this. He walked toward his crypt when to his own surprise he sees nothing but a crater. What happened to his house? He watched a silver arm punch through and to his own surprise the android rose out of it.<p>

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a berretta. Ever since the slayer bulked up he wasn't taking any chances. Now it seems she's just making mouth less robots do her work for her. "Hey, did you do this to my home?"

The android looked at him but turned away almost admiring the world like a child seeing it for the first time as it started to leave.

"Don't you walk away from me!" The vampire shot it in the back until he was out of ammo.

The android didn't even react as the bullets went in and were seemingly pushed out by liquid silver. It turned around and his two red eyes glowed white for a moment as he looked at the vampire. Bits of liquid formed and took shape around his hand the android now had its own berretta. The android wasted no time and fired repeatedly leaving Edward in a pool of his own blood. Each bullet tore a new hole of blood until it hit him forty times and Edward finally collapsed. It scanned him and when it saw no vitals it calmly walked away.

The android turned back around two steps later and saw Edward running, well crawling away. This time the robot's eyes glowed orange and two streams of pure fire shot out vaporizing Edward on contact. The machine simply looked back up at the sky in the same childlike innocence even without a mouth.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

I'm trying to make an outline for a somewhat darker Buffy halloween fic where it's half scoobs use guns and then half civil war any ideas for what I'm missing.

Xander=Duke

Willow= Scarlett

Buffy= Baroness

Angel/Angelus= Cobra Commander (Don't know why the abbreviation got blocked)

Oz= Snake Eyes

Dawn= ? (Joe)

Cordelia= Lady Jay

?= Storm Shadow

?= Destro

Giles= General Joseph Colton

Jenny= ?(Either)


	20. Protected

Flash sat there and listened as Buffy gave a rundown of their life. Vampires are real; he guesses he doesn't get to make fun of Batman anymore. He really did stake Dracula for going after Vicky Vale. "So we've pretty much been fighting the supernatural versions of ourselves tonight. The very cunning supernatural versions of ourselves."

Superman looked at them. "I wouldn't exactly call them a Justice League. Maybe more the Elite."

Buffy looked at them. "I actually kind of sided with Manchester Black during that but there's a big difference between us and the Elite. We only kill demons we leave humans for the police. Read the books in the library here. They'll tell you everything."

Superman and Flash disappeared in the stacks and five minutes later they both came down with a solemn expression.

Superman sat down. "How many times did the world nearly end?"

Willow acted like she was thinking. "Oh you know not that many, just once or twice…a year."

Batman's eyes rose slightly showing even he was surprised by Willow's answer. How could it have come that close that many times and he didn't know it?

Flash looked at him. "It's not that fun anymore now."

Green Lantern looked at them. "When was the last one?"

"Last spring" Buffy answered. "A vampire cowboy and his army tried to have the world sucked into hell."

J'onn Jones eyes raised up and pointed at Willow. "Her! She went alone. And she killed them all."

Willow nodded and looked at the Martian upset. "You got a problem with that?" She put her hand up. "It's how I got this."

Flash looked at them he doesn't know whether to be concerned or geek out. "I just thought it was a tattoo among friends."

Buffy shook her head. "Nope, genuine article"

Flash looked at her baffled. "How!"

Willow looked at him. "Well it's a complicated story. I'm just thankful all three pieces are in good people now."

Shayera got to her feet as interesting as this was they have no place here. Buffy and the others have it under control. "I wish you guys the best of luck."

Superman got to his feet. He gave Xander a card and Rupert a communicator to watchtower. "If you ever need help call us. In the meantime, radio silence is probably for the best… should we fix the streets me and Xander wrecked?"

Buffy shook her head. "People in this town are profusely stupid. They'll just think an earthquake happened last night. Sorry we got off to such a horrible start."

"Not as much as I am sisters." Diana replied. In their own way Buffy, Faith, and even Willow remind her of Amazons.

The two groups departed coming to a middle ground. The League does not interfere with vampires in Sunnydale as it's their fight. And they won't interfere with the league because they're not ready for fighting humans. However if Darkseid shows up on the league's end or an apocalypse on their end both sides can call the others for help.

* * *

><p>Xander flew down with Faith in his arms. He hits a capsule in his pocket and it explodes into their house. "You want to go inside I think me and Superman have to have a talk."<p>

Faith looked over and saw the man of steel floating down. "This isn't going to be round 2 is it? Because I don't want to miss that."

Xander shook his head. "No, nothing like that."

Faith kissed him deeply fight like that and no kill. "Don't be long."

Xander smiled watching the slayer walk into his house. "Sometimes I wonder how I got so lucky. Of course I'm sure Lois is... nice too."

Clark looked at him then at his suddenly appearing house. He used one earlier to pull out a sword. "Have you ever thought of using that to store things like water for Africa."

Xander looked at him with a chuckle almost in disbelief as he started. "Always trying to save the world huh Clark." He stopped laughing. "Honestly I did, but I realized it would be too easy to stash a dead body in them, or having someone like Lex Luthor stash a bunch of weapons in them and smuggle them to a terrorist group. Or steal kryptonian tech for his own purposes."

Clark nodded seeing his point. He does the same thing with the fortress technology. "So how long have you known?"

Xander leaned back against his house. "Since the moment I met you. I knew you were powerful. Didn't know you were Superman until you showed up like that."

Clark looked at him his deepest fears his secret is in the hands of an eighteen year old kid. "So, who have you told?"

"No one." Xander replied. "And I'm not going to tell anyone... not even Faith."

"Why not?" Clark asked not that he's not grateful it's just that he's sitting on the biggest story known to man and has no reason to keep it personal.

"Because you have to be Superman." Xander answered. "The world needs Superman. Someone to spread a few hopes around, someone to believe in. I'm not going to blow the greatest hope humanity has for a cheap buck and I'm not going to have Lex Luthor come after me and my friends. But if Faith or any of my friends ask I won't lie to them."

"Fair enough." Clark replied. "I have a general to find anyway. If you ever need help I'll be around."

Xander simply watched Clark start to fly and remembered he's keeping Faith waiting as he ran in at super speed.

* * *

><p>The next night Bruce was at the batcave his true home learning all he could about his newly acquired allies trying to tune out the two upstairs. They're sidekicks they should be more focused than on what he's doing. Especially Dick.<p>

Barbara looked at Dick trying to absorb what she was told. She's in bizarro world or it's not really Bruce. It can't be true, it can't be. "You're kidding, I mean he can't, he spent the whole day playing Zelda."

Dick nodded. "My hand on my Parent's grave. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was having fun."

He did what he always did now. He hit a button on his computer. "Computer, this is Batman, security level omega, password 271 delta 876 epsilon. Open the contingencies folder, create a new folder, designation, The Lost Boys. These five civilians from Sunnydale are some of the greatest heroes out there saving the world multiple times already. But they're still young and face the dangers of being brainwashed, having their minds altered, or being turned into the very things they fight if the Sunnydale natives hear this I hope you can understand why I had to do this. It wasn't a choice I made easily."

"Willow Rosenberg, if you look at her you'd think she's the weakest of the group but according to Zatanna her mystical potential is nearly unlimited. Add to that the fact that she is a warrior that takes on vampires almost every night, stopped an apocalypse on her own and bears the triforce of courage and she is not an enemy to be taken on lightly. An Nth metal collar should disable her mystical abilities and from there a super powered being should be more then able to contain her."

Alfred walked up with tea and a dinner. "It's so nice when you make new friends master Bruce."

Bruce took a moment and kept going. "Buffy Summers and Faith Lehane. Chosen by fate to be vampire slayers, a thankless, brutal, life but their friends and family will keep them motivated to keep the worse from happening. Capturing Buffy's mother Joyce or their watcher Rupert Giles would be great distractions, think carefully before you do this! The proper amount of adrenal suppressors and muscle relaxants should disable their enhanced speed, strength, and senses. Put an Nth Collar on Buffy to disable her magic and it's a simple matter of capture. Although wielding the triforce of wisdom Buffy might know a way around the properties of nth metal, further research is required."

Angel a former vampire injected with a serum that not only regenerated his organs but took him to the peak of a human being. His shield makes most energy attacks even Superman's heat vision meaningless. Adrenal suppressors and Muscle relaxers should also work on him.

Alexander Harris is undoubtedly the most powerful of the five. According to Barry the golden hair transformation is called a Super Saiyan pushing his power far beyond that of any other human on earth. He also posses enough power to go beyond a Super Saiyan and become a Super Saiyan 2. If he has a tail grabbing it would disable him but I didn't see one and even if he has one it would be foolish to go after it given his strength and speed. According to Superman he can tap into the magic of the triforce of power and go beyond Super Saiyan 2. However he needs some time to gather up the power for attacks and transformations. A diluted version of the nanite virus by Slade Wilson used on the titans to tear them apart at a genetic level should be able to paralyze him before he can power up, from there. It's a simple matter of transport.

* * *

><p>The next day General Lane drove through Los Angelas on the way to Waller. He knows they fought but there's no sign of either side. There'd be bodies if they killed each other. he was hoping to just swoop up the Sunnydale kids with a little extra hope they'd kill with Superman or the Manhunter. He calmly drove until a military drone crashed in front of him.<p>

Lane got out of his car furious wondering who would try to kill him. He looked up and saw Superman floating down and realized he missed on purpose. "That was a 12 million dollar drone."

Clark looked at the wrecked debris. "Not anymore… I know what you did General Lane. I know who it is you sent us after."

General Lane looked at the alien disinterested. "So, are you going to do something about it?"

"I went through the files last night. Quite the piece of fiction. What was the plan? Let us fight leave the bodies for Waller." Clark asked.

Sam looked at him. "Waller was in the dark as much as everyone else. She just knew of something in Sunnydale was stopping all the crime here. I was hoping your army of monsters would destroy each other."

Superman just remained stoic looking at him. For years he talked to Lois about having a better relationship with her father. He suspects he's going to have a fair amount of crow eating when he gets home for encouraging her to try to make it work. "So, how much do you know about these kids?"

"They're a threat to our national security." Lane answered.

Superman glared at him. "They've done more good then most people will ever do in their entire life. Once they're older they will be Justice League if they choose to be. They're protected by us."

Sam smiled and looked at him. "Well they're still minors bound to leave a paper trail. I'm sure I can run facial recognition and have all their names and addresses by lunch."

Superman looked at him. "What video evidence?"

Lane went to his truck and pulled out a phone. "Dooley come in, I repeat Dooley come in. What did you do?"

Superman looked at him after having a late night talk with Giles they deicded this would be best and the Englishman had some calls to make. "You're not the only one who can play a trick or two. Right now every last drop of information you have on those people is being erased. You won't send anyone else after them anymore."

Lane looked behind him and saw the Martian Manhunter and a bright light. He looked around and saw himself alone in Sunnydale. He looked at the phone and saw Waller calling. "Yes Ms. Waller, no, there's no meta human reason, the mayor of this town was sick of the high mortality rate, he apparently made a special task force and scared the populace down."

Amanda rolled her eyes on the other line if this was from either Batman or the Martian. "Doesn't matter anymore Sunnydale is cutoff to us by orders of a foreign power."

General Lane simply got in his car and kept driving back to base.

* * *

><p>Superman watched up high with The Martian Manhunter. "You and Zatanna have destroyed every trace of evidence that will lead to them."<p>

J'onn silently nodded. "Lane and his men have no memory of Buffy and the others let's hope they keep it that way."

Superman nodded. "They can take care of themselves. Now that they know" He hit his headphones. "Go ahead Diana."

"What exactly did you do Kal?" Diana asked.

Superman stood there stumped. "What do you mean?"

"Amanda Waller was just blacklisted by her boss." Diana answered. "Some British people called and apparently checkmate can't go anywhere near Sunnydale… and Cleveland for some reason."

Superman gave an honest shrug. "Don't question small favors Diana." With that the two Superheroes leave Sunnydale knowing the small town is in good hands.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


	21. First Contact

Xander opened his eyes as all the energy remains the same but something feels different. He opens his eyes and sees Faith sleeping on top of him naked. If he could cringe right now he would. The whole night comes back to him. What the hell was in that candy? "OK, this is new. Faith, are you awake."

"Am now stud, you feeling any better?" The slayer replied eyes still closed refusing to let tomorrow become today.

Xander weakly nodded. "Yeah, I have no idea what the hell happened to me. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I wasn't the one that screamed vampire." Faith replied in a smile opening her eyes.

"I didn't scream it." Xander replied. Safe words are for her sake. "I merely muttered it. I wasn't the only one acting like a crazy person was I?"

Faith shook her head. "No, that would belong to Geeves doing Joyce on a police car."

Xander looked out the window. "I think we have them beat."

Faith looked out and saw the clouds in the sky and saw the entire luggage revealing the two are in the luggage container of an airplane. "Mile high club, not exactly a new concept."

Xander nodded. "True, but it's gotta be a new twist when you leave the girls bra on the ground and entering the plane in mid fight."

"Or lose your pants on the wing." Faith added.

Xander nodded as he looked at the door ready to open and close it again. "So any idea what caused this?"

Faith shook her head. "Nope"

Xander looked at her. "No, how could you not know."

Faith hit him as Xander looked up and saw a particularly evil glare focused on him. "Because I was watching you, dumbass. I kept you from doing all the crazy crap everyone else was doing. You think I didn't wan to know what was happening to you and everyone else?"

Xander grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"Damn right you didn't." Faith agreed. She didn't want to know what the Xander of last night would be capable of especially with the triforce of power in his hand. "Besides I wasn't about to throw out a great ride… so what's on your mind right now?"

"Trying to think of a lame joke. Not quite sure I have one for having sex from the ground to the air." Xander answered honestly.

Faith hit him again.

* * *

><p>Buffy was walking to the parking lot a little sore but happy sore from getting thrown into a wall and jumping into one twice as hard to avoid the thirty foot snake she shot. She has to find out what was in that chocolate she doesn't know what came over her and Angel but it was good. She looked up and saw Willow. "So I take it we have you to thank for the spell ending?"<p>

Willow shook her head. "No, it just wore off after a while… so what did you and Angel get up to?"

Buffy glared at her. "We blew a snake to bits and saved a bunch of babies."

Willow looked at her best friend not believing her. "Really, with how much you and Angel have been enjoying the normality and now when there are no inhibitions… nothing, especially with him being a choco junkie since being human?"

Buffy just tutted. "Oh please we were not ruled by our hormones. So at least tell me Amy is getting a stern lecture from Giles."

Willow nodded. "Yeah Giles is giving her this whole great power great responsibility thing." She said as she hopped into Joyce's car. Thanks to driving lessons taught by Angel Buffy is remarkably improving. Willow sat down and felt something on her finger as she wriggled it out from under the seat. Her eyes widen as she turns a deep shade of red seeing her best friend's panties.

Buffy's eyes simply rose up and she snatched them out of her hand. Could have been worse… not sure how but could have.

Willow smiled a bit. "So, what happened to not giving into hormones?"

"We're working on it." Buffy replied. It's not her fault they grew up too fast and as such could affected by the candy on a level. "Just think of what happened on that seat."

Willow looked at her for seconds before bolting into the back.

* * *

><p>That night it was Faith's second favorite night when she was on patrol. She loved working with Xander but she also enjoyed working with Buffy. See how she holds up against the other slayer, magic not withstanding. Each slayer had their hands full at the moment with a vampire, Buffy uses her attacker's momentum against him, rolls, comes up on top. Faith just shoves her vamp off her. The two slayervampire opponents square off. Buffy lets her vamp make the first move. He lunges. She ducks under him and comes up with a well-practiced combination of roundhouse kicks. Draws her stake… Faith takes the fight to her guy, barraging him with a series of crude, hard shots to the head. Draws her stake… the two slayers stake the two vamps at the exact same moment, double dust.

"Synchronized slaying."

Faith smirked. "New Olympic category?" The two were cut off by an inhumane roar.

Buffy looked around, that thing sounded enormous.

"B?"

Buffy followed Faith's finger and saw a seven foot tall something walking out of the bushes on fire from head to toe. Buffy watched as the burning giant gave one last shout before toppling over leaving nothing but an axe.

Faith kept her eyes focused on the now burning forest if the giant is dead why are the branches shaking. She watches as a silver figure emerges from the darkness almost as big as the demon. "What, the hell, is that?"

Buffy backed up seeing a new demon… maybe, it didn't have a mouth. It was mostly silver save for red eyes. It had nothing to distinguish it except for the glyph on his forehead and she's willing to bet only Giles knows what that Z shape is.

Buffy watched as the silver demon's arm turned into a blade. "OK, definitely not a friendly."

The android swung horizontally but Buffy easily ducked the attack. Buffy side stepped a vertical strike and delivered a kick to his face. Faith vaulted over the tombstone and kicked the android in the side knocking it back. The android went for a punch but Buffy caught its hand easily and kicked it in the stomach knocking it back.

The android looked at Faith and its eyes blinked white a bit. Faith went to punch the thing, but the android easily caught her hand. Faith struggled for control but quickly found herself at even strength with the machine. "B, you could have mentioned this thing was as strong as a slayer."

Buffy shrugged it wasn't with how slow it swung. "I didn't know." She threw a fireball at the creature's side and knocked it down.

Faith watched as the creature got up as his face started to change. His eyes disappeared into the back of his head and a cannon like device came out ready to fire. "B!"

Buffy quickly stretched her hands out as a blue diamond shield surrounded her as a red pulsing beam of heat shoots out of the middle of the robot's head hitting her but not breaking through the barrier.

Faith looked at the burnt demon and took the axe off the seven foot charred corpse. She went to hit it over the android's head but it wasn't a direct hit and only suceeded in wobbling the creation and breaking the axe at the handle when the second swing hit it's sword..

The android's head wobbled as the heat beam stopped. The head of the android reverted to normal and his eyes focused on Buffy and blinked white as a golden triangle appeared on its right hand.

Faith grabbed the axe handle and swung when the blue barrier surrounded the android and axe handle shattered to splinters to no effect. "What the fu…"

The android hit her and knocked her down. The barrier faded as its face started to change again.

Buffy reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver lined capsule she had Xander create for her. She never thought she would have to use this. But after Superman showed up last week she didn't want to be unprepared for someone like Darkseid or Doomsday visiting the hellmouth. She hit the button and Buffy pulled out a cross bow. She pointed the arrow at the android as his face completed the change. Buffy fired the arrow while it was distracted.

Faith watched an arrow impact into the android's side as it exploded into bits of metal that collapsed into pieces on the floor. "OK, I'm sick of you bastards hogging all the primo toys, what the hell was that?"

"That would be a silver arrow." Buffy answered. "And the reason I'm hogging them is because it took me six hours to make them. I'm no Zelda when it comes to this."

Faith looked at the android's body as her eyes widened. "B"

Buffy looked as little chunks of the android has begun to reform desperately clinging to each piece. "Faith, call Angel."

Faith looked at her. "Shouldn't we be calling Xander for this, or maybe Superman?"

Buffy pointed to the triangle on its hand and raised her own to make her point. "This thing isn't just fighting us it's learning our tricks and copying them. You really want this thing going super."

Buffy watched as the upper torso reformed. She took aim and fired right at the android's brain only for the crossbow bolt to bounce off his head. What the hell silver arrows blow everything to pieces like the snake from last night, what is this thing. "Oh crap." She threw the gold energy out of her hands and paralyzed the android for the time being this held Xander and Superman, it should hold him for a while. "Find Angel… now!"

Faith looked for a moment before reaching into her pocket pulling out a cell phone and dialing. "Come on X, pick up your phone."

Buffy looked at the other slayer on the phone. "Faith, where did you even get that?"

Faith put up a finger to stop her. "Yeah, we need research big bad demon we don't know how to kill silver skin, red eyes, a Z thing on his head with two diamonds on his side. We got this Xan, we just need to know how to kill it." She hung up the phone. "He would have come, guns blazing when he felt we were in trouble, as for the phone got a young sugar daddy."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Angel now."

Faith didn't waste any time and made the call.

Buffy watched as a green portal opened and her eyes widened in fear as Willow and Angel jumped out. "Why did you bring her?"

Angel shrugged. "She was with me at the time."

The android looked at Willow in it's paralysis as his eyes blinked and a second triforce formed on its hand and both glowed as the triforce blessed hand broke free.

Buffy's eyes can only widen as a fireball forms in the androids paralyzed hand and fires at her. She broke the spell and quickly dodged the attack. "OK, if anyone has a plan I'm willing to listen."

Angel threw his shield at the android's head and knocked it down. "We take it apart and melt it just like Ted."

Willow looked at him. "Works for me."

The android looked at Angel's shield and came down at him with a sword strike but Angel quickly blocked it. The android's eyes blinked white as the liquid metal formed a shield in his other hand.

Faith looked down and heard her phone ringing. "X, not now!"

"I'm coming over there just hang on." Xander replied hearing their power levels drop and raise in moments.

"No your not!" Faith shouted. "This thing is copying our powers by looking at us. If you come it will copy your powers and then we're all screwed."

Xander hung up his phone and looked at the situation in his mind. He can't even sense the things power level to tell if it's hurt or not, so it's a vampire or a robot. Something that can turn Super Saiyan by looking at him. What is he supposed to do? Xander took a moment before making his own choice. He looked to the sky and felt Willow's power start to drop. "Screw it!"

* * *

><p>Buffy jumped aside seeing the sword strike come at her. She threw a fireball at it and the android stuck a silver shield up like Angel's and much like his mirror shield the attack reflected back at Buffy. "I'm getting sick of this thing."<p>

Willow the the reaper and the android looked at the weapon before crafting one of it's own with it's flesh to knock it back at her but the redhead easily caught it.

Faith looked at the sky and rolled her eyes seeing a gold blur. She knew it was coming but still. "He never listens."

Faith watched Xander come in with a trash can in hand. OK, what the hell is he up to?

Xander quickly slammed the trashcan onto Amazo's head no eyes so it can't see him. He quickly delivered a flurry of punches denting the can around the android's head and trapping it there. He watched the can start to glow a fiery orange he's already melting it. He grabbed the android by both legs and quickly started spinning it in circles as he flew into the sky, Xander let go and launched the monster deep to the sky as the teenager puts his hand behind his back. "Kamehameha!" The blue wave shot out and hit the android in the back acting like a rocket shooting him into space but not anywhere near as powerful as he'd have liked as it quickly dissipated.

Xander took a calming breath and powered down. "Is everyone OK?"

Buffy looked at him. "What did we say?"

"Not to let him look at me." Xander replied. "And he didn't so again is everyone ok?"

Buffy and Willow gave a simple nod.

Faith looked at the group she felt like dead weight the whole time. Never again she needs to have a talk with her boyfriend. "We'll talk at home."

Angel looked at him. "So that thing is dead right?"

Xander gave an innocent shrug. "It will be at some point I shot it for the sun. Of course not as strong as I wanted to since I was in a hurry and didn't want to take a chance of it seeing me so it will take a few months to get to the sun. But yes it's for all purposes dead unless it can fly... it can't fly can it?"

Buffy gave an innocent smile. "Nah I think it would have already. Let's see if we can find out what that symbol is too in case there's more of him waiting in the woodwork."

Xander shrugged that seemed like an idea for now. "That seems like a job for Giles, and for tomorrow."

The scoobies nodded in agreement threat dead, they all earned a night off.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews

As for Batman's lack of caring with Vampires. I don't read new 52. Batman vs Dracula treated vampirism like an infection keeping people still people just bloodthirsty. However these are Buffyverse vampires. They're not infected human beings they're demons from hell walking around in literal meat suits. I didn't see Batman letting them live considering para demons and even Batman wouldn't be able to curse all vampires with their souls even if he knew about Angel. Even he has limits to what he can do, along with limits to what he'll put up with.


	22. Apprentice

The next day Xander woke up to find himself alone in bed. He walks downstairs and again finds no sign of Faith. That silver thing is gone she should be celebrating. He went down to the basement and low and behold… a slayer training. "Morning"

Faith gave a simple shrug and went back to work on the heavy bag. "Yeah, hi."

"So did the heavy bag do something in particular to you?" Xander asked seeing Faith practically attack it like a bear. "Because I can just take a blast at it."

Faith looked at him. "No, just venting."

"Venting, about what?" Xander asked.

Faith hit the bag so hard it broke pouring sand all over the floor. "So I'm supposedly the chosen one, I come here and the chosen slayer has kind of become obsolete."

"It's not like that." Xander countered.

"Is it?" Faith asked honestly. Last night was just the eye opening experience. "I mean B relies on her magic as much as her slaying red is hyped up on serious mojo and well… look at you. I can't help but feel like the weak link."

Xander looked at her. "You don't really think that do you?"

Faith shrugged. "Kind of hard not to after last night. Even Angel got in a couple more shots on that thing then I did. And Willow nearly cut it's head off with her H thingy."

Xander looked at her. Faith thought she'd be stronger then most of them so he guesses in a way he can see where she's coming from. It took a while to get used to memories of bad androids but he was thankful for Halloween. He wasn't the blond bimbo that always gets captured and has a mantis woman bite his head off anymore. Now, he actually can go blond and if he does anything demonic near by dies. "You want to learn some of my fighting moves."

Faith looked at him. A chance to fly and everything that comes with that. "Hell yeah I want to learn I've been waiting for you to offer for a month now!"

Xander nodded and went for the training closet. "OK, just remember, there's a method to my madness." He threw Faith a belt and the slayer quickly put it on." Xander grabbed a little red ball. "This is a bouncy ball." He threw and as termed it bounced off the walls and ceilings. "Go get my bouncy ball."

Faith looked at him. "OK, you have no idea what you're doing do you?"

"What did I just say?" Xander asked as Faith walked towards it but to her surprise the ball moved away from her. "Gonna have to try harder then that."

Xander watched intrigued as Faith's slayer speed and reflexes took it in much closer and she moved much faster then he thought, this might not take too long. he watches Faith just chase it but the ball continuously slips away from her.

* * *

><p>A week later Willow walked into the capsule house Oz not far behind her with a smile holding a big breakfast for the two as a sort of delayed thank you for the slaying of the silver thing. Oz convinced her with saiyan hunger and slayer hunger nothing says thank you like pancakes. Willow walked down the basement and saw Xander looking in the window of a giant metal room. "You might want to get her out. We have breakfast."<p>

Xander shook his head. "Nah, I'm enjoying this." Willow went to open the door but Xander grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't. The gravity in that room is 1.5 times that of earth's. Not turning it up anymore after last time, I think she only survived and can go at that is due to slayer healing honestly."

Willow instantly put her hand down. "Is that why she's having so much trouble catching a bouncy ball."

Xander nodded watching her dive at it but the ball pulled away. "No, that's because I'm cheating. The belt she's wearing and the ball both have positive charged magnets in them so as long as she wears that belt that ball won't go anywhere near her."

Oz looked at the slayer. "Sneaky."

"I thought so."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Faith came out as the four were set to share a meal. Willow did her best to ignore the slayer's deep kiss. She's happy with Oz but Xander has always been like a brother to her. He can do better, well at least she thinks so.<p>

Faith looked at her with a smile and gave her a gentle thump. "Hey red, how are you doing?"

Willow looked at her arm about to cry. "In a lot of pain now."

Faith saw the bruise dear god is that what she's been doing to vampires. "Oh my god, I didn't mean to, I, I didn't know."

Willow was rubbing her arm no tears. "It's OK Faith we can always use another heavy hitter, breakfast? You might want to watch your fists."

Xander looked at her. "I'll set up some weighted clothing for you Faith. It will help you not to rip people's arms off when you shake their hands."

"Cool" Faith replied.

Faith smiled seeing the three stacks of pancakes. One for her, one for Xan, and one for red and wolfie to split as they each dug in.

Xander rolled his eyes hearing the door as he got to his feet but Oz stopped him. He doesn't have to get up to know who it is. Power level is a dead give away.

"I got it." Oz opened the door and stood well… calm on the outside per Oz's usual, even when seeing Superman at the door he can keep a neutral face.

"So who is it?' Xander asked.

Oz looked at him. "Um, Superman."

"You don't live here invite him in." Faith shouted.

Oz looked at the man of steel there's knowing your girlfriend fought Superman and seeing the results with your own eyes. "Come in."

Superman walked with Oz into the kitchen and saw Willow modestly eating while Faith and Xander made pigs of their selves. "Dear god didn't your parents teach you any manners at the dinner table."

Xander got a chunk of his slice of pancake stuck in his throat, he choke a bit and pulled up his soda to quickly wash it down. "No, I was taught no ice just whiskey."

Faith looked at him. "My ma was more of a schnapps girl."

Xander looked up at him. "So what do you want?"

Superman looked at him. "Last week, there was an energy blast that left Earth and went right by the watchtower. According to Batman the attack started in Sunnydale and it was just quicker for me to see you guys personally."

Xander looked at him for a moment. "Oh, the silver thing, I just blasted it away from earth, Willow got a better look at it then I did."

Superman looked at him. "Did you destroy it?"

Xander nodded. "It's heading for the sun and it can't fly its dead... once it gets to the sun."

"Any distinguishable marks?" Superman asked.

Xander shrugged. "Didn't get a good look ask Faith and Willow?"

Superman turned to Faith she seems a lot more stronger then the last time they met. "Anything you can tell me?"

Faith took a drink and shook her head. "I was more focused on staying alive then a photo op."

Superman turned to Willow. "How about you did you see anything?"

Willow thought on it trying to remember. "Oh, oh, I think I did, I need paper." Xander gave her an empty paper plate.

Superman watched as Willow drew an all too familiar symbol for him. "Where did you see that?"

"It was on the robot thing's forehead." Willow replied. "Why?"

Superman looked down at the symbol. "That shape, it's a symbol for the house of Zod."

Xander looked at him concerned. "What, did we do something bad?"

Superman shook his head. Zod said they had vengeance in hand, bet he never thought it would run into those guys. "No, it's just we spent ten years trying to hunt that thing down and you took it out on a single moment by just running into it. If I didn't know any better I'd say he underestimated us."

Faith shook his head. "With how you guys work. You'd all come running I think it would have been a harder fight if you guys had fought him instead of us."

Xander shrugged not really caring. The android is on his way to the sun. "Well we saved the day yay for us. Nice seeing you Superman, keep in touch."

Clark gave a simple nod before he flew to the sky.

Xander finished his last bite. Faith's training to be a better fighter. He's training a slayer... he really hopes he doesn't have to buy tweed.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews.


	23. Comprimised

**Three Months Later**

Faith stretched her arms out first thing in the morning and these three months have been boring as hell. The most excitement they had was her new 'watcher'. They thought she needed a new watcher but her watcher was a psychotic magic user. However shooting a lightning bolt at Buffy is meaningless when B can use her portal spell to send it right back at her from behind. That wasn't a pretty sight.

Faith opened her eyes and saw Xander sound asleep. Faith got out of bed in one Xander's shirts and underwear… the hell is happening to her. She's never stayed around this long with any guy.

Faith opened the fridge door and grabbed milk for the morning. She heard the phone ring and is left wondering who would call this early. "Sup"

Buffy took a breath or relief hearing her on the other end. She knew Faith worked alone last night. "Faith, thank god, are you OK?"

Faith's eyes widened with concern. "Why, did X say something about me?"

"No, no, it's just, I got a major case of the dizzies last night and a vampire nearly staked me with my own stake. I think I still would have had him but having Willow warrior princess right next to me with a sword made it kind of a moot point." Buffy replied. "I was wondering if anything like that has happened to you."

Faith looked at the fridge and lifted it up with relative ease one hand over her head. "I think I still have all my strength. Want me to tell X?"

"No, I already have Giles on it and I'll figure it out." Buffy replied.

Faith gave an honest shrug she just hopes what happens to B doesn't happen to her.

* * *

><p>Xander walked into the library with Faith and saw Giles, Angel, and Jenny all hard at work on research. Faith took a seat next to Buffy. Xander turned to the blond slayer and looked at her curiously. "Where did you learn to suppress your power?"<p>

Buffy's eyes widened. "Faith, you told him!"

"Did not" The other slayer replied taking a breath to calm down. She's here for two seconds and B is already throwing accusations.

Xander looked at Buffy and instantly looked away bashful. Power of a god yet he can still put his foot in his mouth. "Your low power was a secret wasn't it?"

Buffy simply nodded. "Yeah, but since you already know, I'm just going to tell Willow and Oz when they get here."

Xander looked at her. "When did this happen?"

"Last night" Buffy replied honestly. "I just all of the sudden lost all my strength. I can still use magic and my crossbows… somewhat, so I'm not completely an invalid."

Xander nodded and wondered something. "Buffy, when is your birthday again?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, not this again. "What is it this time, the ice show, I'm as old as you, but at least I'm still 200 years younger then Angel."

Xander did his best to hold back a laugh but a chuckle still got through. "Sorry, just that 200 year bit was gold. I just meant your 18th birthday is coming up right?"

"Yes Xander, me eighteen soon, I can smoke, I can't drink, but I can get jury duty, it sucks." Buffy finished in a sarcastic lull.

Xander just walked over to the computer.

Giles looked at him. "Given how little time you spent at the computer I would think most of your talent on that idiot box would atrophy."

Xander looked away he won't lie most of his hacking skills are gone; he's fallen below Willow again. She and Jenny are actually doing most of the work on the firewalls and database protection that the scoobies use to collect their paychecks now. He's a fighter, not tech support. "They are, but this is just for reading."

Giles looked at him somewhat startled. "Reading what?"

Xander looked at him wondering what has him on edge. "Well, me, Jenny, and Willow scanned in the slayers and the watcher journals during the summer. If I don't find an answer here, I'm going to Gotham." He sees the looks of everyone and didn't understand them. "What, no powers but perfectly healthy, this screams Batman."

Buffy shakes her head. "I don't know I think if Batman wanted us taken out he'd take you out first. Probably at night while you slept, just walk right in and drug you into unconsciousness."

Xander looked at her and let out a little laugh. Buffy just looked at him with a sickeningly sweet smile as Xander's laugh stopped. "Yeah, right why…" He realized he'd strike at the strongest first and work his way down. Maybe he already has, oh man; does he need a security system? He glared at the elder slayer. "You are evil, you hear me, evil."

Buffy pointed to her herself almost as if she was pure innocence. "Moi"

"Certainement vous." Xander replied knowing any French teacher he had might not be too happy with him for butchering that.

Buffy looked at him. "So, anything on the slayers before me?"

Xander rubbed his eyes he really didn't want to do this. "Not really ends up last year when you died was the average life expectancy for a slayer… although looking a bit more into it a lot died at eighteen."

Angel walked to the computer intrigued as he slowly hit one key after another.

Xander looked up at him quickly losing his patience. "What are you doing?"

Angel kept focus on the keys. "I miss the typewriter."

"You miss the carrier pigeon." Xander replied. "What are you looking for?"

"The watcher journals" Angel replied. "Specifically ones whom slayers lived over eighteen."

Willow nudged Xander over and went to work looking up slayers eighteenth birthdays.

Giles looked at them his heart beating a mile a minute. "I don't think looking into the past is prudent we should focus on the present."

Willow looked at a page intrigued. "Crystal's cruiciamentum against her best friend in a zoo."

Angel looked at them. "That's not good."

"Why?" Xander asked.

Angel looked at the boy all those languages he guesses Latin's not one of them. "It's the Latin word for torment Stultus."

Willow looked at them up to her limit already Buffy's in serious trouble according to this and they still can't get along. "I'm counting to five and then I'm throwing fireballs at both of you."

Xander looked at the screen as Buffy and Faith joined in. "So is there a history of this cruciamentum?"

Willow nodded and before long an entire list came up.

Xander felt a little green around the face as he went to sit down.

Faith looked at him interested, what did a picture do? That hundreds of vampires and demons of hell failed at. What made him sick? It's not even a picture it's a list. "What are you looking at?"

Xander shook his head. "Pretty much a slayer graveyard. This cruciamentum on average two out of ten slayers survived."

Angel looked down at the screen. "OK we know how many have died from it but what is it?"

Giles walked up desperate to stop this. They don't understand. He was swiftly knocked down by an open palm from Xander.

Willow brought up the next screen. A Benard Crowley whom took exception to his then pregnant slayer Nikki Wood being forced by him to have her powers taken away and fend for her life against a master vampire.

Buffy saw Angel turn to Giles with a look that's usually saved for a very evil demon that's about to get his head ripped off. Before long Xander and Willow have looks to match as Giles gets to his feet.

"You don't understand." The watcher pleaded his hatred for that dreaded box clear in his voice.

Xander glared at him, how could be so kind to him and so mean to Buffy. "You give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Buffy looked at her watcher. "Giles, what's going on, what the hell is this?"

Giles looked at the three nervously. At the end of the day he knows Xander and Willow won't hurt him that bad. Angel, he's not going to find out. He went into his office for a moment and came out with a syringe along with some sort of yellow liquid. Giles started with a shaky voice showing her the needles. "It's an organic compound... of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressers. The effect is temporary. You'll be yourself again in a few days."

Buffy can't believe her ears or eyes. She reaches out to the tube of liquid and touches it. "You?"

Giles shaky voice never stopped. "It's a test, Buffy." He takes off his glasses. "It's given to the Slayer once she... uh, well, if she reaches her eighteenth birthday." He swallows hard. "The Slayer is disabled and then entrapped with a vampire foe whom she must defeat in order to pass the test."

Buffy stands up and throws the syringe case at him, but misses, hitting the wall beside him.

Buffy sobbed angrily how could he? "You bastard, you saw what it was doing to me, you saw how freaked out I was for me and for Faith, and you didn't say a word!"

"In matters of tradition and protocol, I must answer to the Council." Giles tried to explain as Buffy ran her hands through her hair in disbelief of his betrayal.

Willow looked at them. "OK let's not do anything crazy…" Angel grabbed Giles and slammed him into the bookcage and Xander backs up almost stunned. "Like that."

Angel pushed him again and practically growled like a demon. "Where are they, where are the other watchers?"

Xander backed up and just stood next to Faith.

Giles looked at them. "You can't fight the council."

Angel growled and squeezed harder of course he can but. "I wasn't planning to fight them!"

Buffy looked at him surprised. She doesn't want him crossing any lines from this. "Angel!"

"The old boarding house on Prescott Lane." Giles replied as Angel dropped him and stormed out of the library.

Angel turned to a bizarre sight as Xander quickly caught up to him and walked besides him. "There's nothing good in what I'm about to do."

Xander easily nodded. "Not looking for it, or wanting to help even, I just want to make sure this load of crap doesn't happen again in August."

Angel looked for a moment before catching on, Faith's birthday.

* * *

><p>The elderly balding watcher Quentin Travers watched as the vampire Kralik was locked back in his cage after his pills. This is the way it is for a thousand years the slayer changes the council remains. So they might as well get their money's worth. To the surprise of all three watchers they hear a gentle knock on the door.<p>

Travers walked to the door when to his surprise it practically exploded into splinters sending all three watchers to the floor with loose splinters all over.

Travers looked up and saw a long haired blond person with glowing white eyes, no eyebrows, and a trail of lightning surrounded him. "What are you?"

"He's with me."

Quentin turned to see the newcomer enter the door sheer horror drawn on his face. For the first time in years he now knows genuine fear. It can't be him. He ran and practically fell down the steps to the basement.

Xander turned to Angel. "Friend of yours?"

"Reputation" The former vampire replied.

Travers tumbled down and not long after that the younger watchers Blair and Hobson were thrown down with him. He looked up and saw the two coming down the steps. "Who are you two how do you know this place?"

Angel walked down with a smile. This could be the best time he could have had with Xander. Of course that's because all he has to do is look mean. "You really think I'd miss a chance for this, to see watchers suffer?"

Xander walked over to the lock and simply caved it in with the bottom of his fist opening the door and looking at Kralik.

Travers looked at the gold hair man's reflection; whatever he is he's humanoid from that and the color on his face. "You can't let him out, this is murder."

"And what you have planned for him isn't attempted murder?" Xander asked shouting in fury. "Besides, I like to think of it as Justice. You've been at this what 30 years? Nikki, Pearl, Beryl, and that's all that survived from your actions." He ripped the restraint off of Krailik's head as the vampire smiled.

Angel looked at Travers. "You three better find something wooden and fast."

Travers looked at the boy he seemed more logical of the two. "What we were doing was to make the slayer stronger."

"Don't bluff, you're not any good at it." Xander replied while breaking the arm restraints. "If you were doing that the other slayer would be outside in case things started going bad."

Travers glared at him. "You monsters have no right interfering with our business!"

Xander looked at the watcher for a moment and broke the restraint at the vampire's waist. "Sic him"

The vampire went after the watchers when a portal opened up in front of them and Buffy jumped out realizing what the boys were up to when they left.

Kralik smiled. "Looks like I get to play their game anyway. You think you can get me in the heart before I feed off your face."

Buffy pulled out a crossbow. "No, but this will definitely kill you." She fired and the vampire smiled seeing it not even close as it went to his stomach. Kralik however instead of dusting exploded in a pile of blood and guts getting everyone in the room.

Angel looked himself over his eyes, shirt, and forehead are covered in blood. "I have blood in my hair."

Xander looked at him his face is completely covered in blood as he spits some out. Vampires explode when hit with Silver Arrows that's good to know. "Woe is you." He turns to the slayer. "Why would you use a silver arrow this close to everyone?"

Buffy shrugged innocnetly. "Wasn't sure if I could get the heart."

Xander pointed to the three blood stained watchers. "So what do we do about them?"

Buffy smiled as she got her own idea. "Well, we could have them arrested for drugging me."

Xander shook his head. "Giles has diplomatic immunity. I learned that from living with him. So I'm betting these guys do too."

Travers looked at them somewhat amused. They won't kill them but he can send the special wet team and start anew after finding out about her affair with Angelus if the way they look at each other is any indication.. "It would appear we are at an end then congratulations Ms. Summers."

Buffy glared at him. "Bite me."

Angel looked at the three. "I got an idea."

Buffy looked at him. "He's not worth killing."

Angel had a very dangerous smile again usually saved for Angelus' victims. He hates what the council did but he won't kill them for Buffy. "I agree."

The last thing the watchers saw was Angel's fist before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Travers opened his eyes looking around he feels sunlight and looks up to see he's in a giant well for lack of a better description, there are prisoners and a light at the end of an impossible labyrinth upwards. He sees Hobson and Blair here as well. "What is this, where are we?"<p>

"Pena Duro, but in my days, when Holtz threw me in when no one else was here, it was called the pit." A voice answered.

Travers turned around and saw himself staring down the vampire Angelus. "But, the sun, that's not possible."

Angel smiled. "Things change, like you, the most powerful man in the watcher's council, now you'll just die a no one, another lost in the pit, like the rest of the prisoners here. They're all the worst of the worst."

Travers looked at him. "You've trapped yourself to put me in here."

"I can get out whenever I want... now anyway. I just wanted to make sure you know diplomatic immunity doesn't mean a thing here, no guards, no rules, just a food drop every month, and the closest thing you will ever see again to the outside world is the torture of that light pointing straight up. The world is right there you just can't reach it; it's torture. It took a month for Darla to find me and I nearly lost my mind from it." Angel let out a bit of an evil laugh and then stopped. "And gypsies thought they knew pain."

Angel walked into the sun where he seemingly disappeared in a gold streak.

* * *

><p>That night Xander moved around in a hurry in his gravity room. He has Faith, Willow, and Buffy all beaming dodge balls at him while Oz and Angel look on. If Faith didn't beam him so hard she knocked him down he'd swear the former vampire took a dive.<p>

Xander dodged Willow's and caught Buffy's with both hands but as a result was beamed in the face by Faith. What's the saying you always want to hurt the ones you… Xander shook his head he needs to remain focused if Angel catches it again.

The game comes to a halt when all six look up at a knocking sound. "Anyone expecting someone?" Xander asked to a series of shakes from their heads. They all went up and looked and saw Giles in the doorway.

Giles looked at the group. "May I come in?"

"No" Xander replied.

Giles looked at him for a moment but then caught on. "Oh, right, Sunnydale." Giles went to walk right in but Xander pushed him right back out.

"I said no." Xander repeated.

Giles looked at Buffy the hurt still clear on her face. "I-I understand that you're angry, but I don't think the way you responded…"

"We didn't kill Quentin." Angel replied.

Buffy looked at him. "I got a gold star on that drug test thing though, I'm sure your council will be happy."

Giles looked at his slayer, how could he be so foolish to put the council above her. "Buffy, whatever I must do to regain your trust in me I will. I'm still your watcher; you still have things you can learn from me I just…"

"No" Buffy replied. "I think you taught me all I need to know." Buffy simply closed the door on him.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Thanks for the reviews


End file.
